Maggie It Is
by Mrs.Cullen21
Summary: He cocked his head back and laughed. “We are not naming our daughter after a character off of The Wizard of Oz”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad. I know.

X

Rory stared at the sleeping beauty she was holding. Oh wait. Not sleeping beauty. Bundle of Joy, she corrected herself. She sighed. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Now, don't get her wrong. She was happy that the baby was healthy and all that, but, this _wasn't_ supposed to be happening. She was supposed to have kids after the age of at least 25. Not 17. At least she made it past 16, Lorelei, Her mother, Said when she told her. The little girl still needed a name. She couldn't think of one. She knew the middle name. Not the first name. She was waiting for the father to get back from telling everyone the good news and getting her a cup of coffee. (A/n: I don't know if you're allowed to have coffee if you're a patient in the hospital but whatever, who cares?) It had been 9 long LONG months and she desperately needed a cup of coffee. The kid could wait for a name.

"Hey" She looked up and smiled. "Hey"

He kissed her forehead and set the cup on the table beside her bed. He lifter up his daughter and handed the mother the steaming hot cup. "So have you thought of a first name yet?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

The new dad stared at the newborn who was still sleeping. "What about……….Maggie?"

"Maggie Lorelei"

"Maggie Lorelei"

She smiled. "I kinda like it"

"Me too"

"Or we could do…Sadie. Or what about Dorothy?"

He cocked his head back and laughed. "We are not naming our daughter after a character off of the wizard of oz"

She pouted. "Darn. Ok, What about…."

"Not Casablanca"

"You're so mean."

"You still need to decide on a name"

She set the now empty cup on the table and took her daughter from her boyfriend. She stared at it. Waiting for it to open her eyes. As if on cue, the bundle of joy opened its deep blue eyes to its parents.

"Maggie"

He smiled. "Maggie it is"

"Go get my mom please"

He nodded and walked out, returning in seconds with the second Lorelei.

"Daughter!" Lorelei said walking in.

"Mom!" Rory said. "There's someone you should meet!"

Lorelei walked over and stood next to the bed, peering down to her newborn granddaughter.

"Mom. Meet Maggie Lorelei Dugrey"

X

Hi. Okay. I kinda got the inspiration for this. Its not a oneshot. I'm creating this into a story. and I know Rory would probably name her first kid after her mother but I decided to do something different. Hopefully that doesn't turn you off. Please read. And Review. Reviews are my coffee. I need them. NEED THEM. please please please!

REVIEW!!!!!

xoxox

Mary Jane


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

To Dorothy: I am so sorry! I did not intend to hurt your feelings in any way! I love the name! I do! I'm So Sorry! Please forgive me!

X

Rory placed the neatly folded t-shirt into her overnight bag, the one she'd taken to the hospital with her. Maggie was now 2 days old and they were on their way back to Stars Hollow where they would be staying. Rory zipped the bag and sighed. Her life wasn't supposed to be the replica to her mothers. Well not exactly. She was 17, almost 18. Lorelai had been 16. She sat on the bed next to the bag. She supposed her ending up young and pregnant like her mother was a little cliché. She silently wondered if Maggie would end up young and pregnant as well. Stop! Rory scolded herself. Think Positive. Think of the memories you will have. "Think of Harvard and Yale, where you would have been going" Rory said dimly to herself. She sighed. Yes, she loved Maggie. No questions about it. But things weren't supposed to end up like this. She was supposed to go to Harvard. Or Yale. She was supposed to be married before she had kids. She sighed.

"Ror? You okay? We've been waiting out there for a pretty long time" Lorelai asked her daughter as she walked in holding her newborn granddaughter.

Rory smiled slightly. "Yeah I'm fine. Just….gathering my thoughts"

Lorelai sighed and sat down next to her daughter. Rory automatically took Maggie. "Honey, I know you're upset about all this. But I'm not mad at you. I mean I know I was, But I'm not anymore. and this little girl your holding, needs you to believe that everything's going to be ok. Because guess what kid, it is. It's all been done now. You can't go back in time and rearrange things so that your having kids at an older age. It doesn't work that way and you know it. and besides look at the little angel. Would you really want to give that up?"

Rory looked down at her daughter. God that sounded so weird. She sighed. No. She didn't want to give her up. she wanted to keep her all to herself. "No" She choked. Lorelai smiled and hugged her. Being careful of Maggie.

"Where's Tristan?"

"Bathroom"

Rory nodded. "Oh"

"But I do have a surprise for you. Come on" Lorelai stood up and ushered Rory out to the hallway.

Rory cradled Maggie as she stepped out. She smiled instantly once she saw who was there. She handed Maggie back to Lorelai.

"Dad!" She ran and hugged him

"Hey Kiddo"

"You came"

Chris nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry kid. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I was being hypocritical and dumb and I really hope you can forgive me"

Rory nodded. "It's okay, I understand"

"So is that my granddaughter?" Chris pointed to the content baby in Lorelai's arms. Lorelai nodded and gave the child to Chris.

"Dad, meet Maggie Lorelai Dugrey"

"She's beautiful Rory"

"Well she does take after her mother" They turned around to see Tristan walking up to them.

"Hey Tristan how are you?" Chris asked

"Tired. And excited to be out of this place" Tristan joked as he stood next to Rory. His arm around her waist.

Chris chuckled. "That's exactly how I felt when Rory was born. Congradulations by the way"

Tristan nodded. "You too grandpa"

"Oh god Lor, we're grandparents"

"Can she call me Auntie Lorelai?" Lorelai asked

"No" Rory said "Come on lets get out of here."

They walked out of the hospital and Rory and Tristan climbed into the back with the car seat while Lorelai drove. Christ promised to meet them in Stars Hollow.

Rory stared out the window. She couldn't believe Chris was there.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory sat on the couch. Lorelai beside her. It was a Saturday afternoon and they were waiting for Chris to arrive. Rory sat with her legs underneath her and her arms folded across her chest. She had been crying and the tear stains were noticeable. Lorelai sat on the edge. Her hand holding her head up. The doorbell rang and Lorelai yelled for the person to walk in.**_

"_**Hey Gilmore Girls!" Chris yelled walking in. Seeing Lorelai and Rory in the living room he walked in. Once he saw their expressions his smile faded.**_

"_**Lor? Rory? Guys what's going on?" He asked**_

"_**Dad? I have to tell you something" Rory said, the tears starting up again.**_

"_**Sweetie what is it? Come on you can tell me"**_

"_**I'm pregnant"**_

**_Chris's face went from worried to rage. "You're what?!"_**

"_**I'm Pregnant" Rory choked out quietly.**_

**_Chris jumped up. "Who's the father?"_**

"_**Tristan"**_

"_**I kill him"**_

_**Lorelai jumped up. "No Chris. Don't. He's doing great for Rory"**_

"_**Really? Then why isn't he here?"**_

"_**Because I told him it would be in his best interest if he didn't knowing that you would pounce him"**_

"_**Lorelai, do you not know what's going on? Rory's pregnant! She's pregnant!"**_

"_**Really? You could have fooled me!"**_

"_**Guys Stop!" Rory exclaimed jumping up. "Just Stop! It's not just Tristan's fault Dad! I did it too! I was there and I didn't stop him!"**_

"_**I can't….I can't speak to you" He said and left. Rory sat back down crying and Lorelai ran after him.**_

"_**Chris!" Lorelai yelled running out the door. "Chris Get back here!"**_

_**Chris turned around to face Lorelai. "She's pregnant Lorelai!"**_

"_**Will you stop?! Yes she's pregnant. We've already gotten that far! Yes, I get it. I didn't want this for her either but there's nothing we can do about it! It's already been done! She's pregnant and we can't change that! No matter what we do!"**_

"_**How are you being so calm about this? I don't get it! She wasn't supposed to end up like us!"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**She was supposed to go to college and graduate and be the best she could!"**_

"_**So what are you saying we never got that chance?"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**You need to leave"**_

"_**Lorelai I didn't mean it like that and you know it…"**_

"_**I know Chris. But you need to leave until you calm down and figure out how you feel about this"**_

_**Chris sighed and left. Not saying a word. Lorelai wiped her eyes and walked back in. Ready to face the challenges coming their way.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Chris hadn't called since then. He hadn't tried to apologize to Rory or to Lorelai. Rory had called Tristan and he came running over.

"Hey Ror?"

Rory stepped out of her trance and turned to meet the eyes of her boyfriend. She smiled and looked around. "We're here"

"Yeah. You okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine"

He smirked. "We'll talk later. But right now. We, as the parents, need to be there to witness our daughters' first time home"

They both glanced down to the sleeping baby in the car seat.

"She looks so much like you" He said. "We're going to have another Rory on our hands"

Rory smacked him playfully. "Oh yeah, like that's a bad thing."

"Hey! No violent behavior in front of the child"

"Whatever Dugrey"

"Which one you talking about there Mare? Now there's two Dugrey's!"

"Whatever Bible Boy" She said emphasizing bible boy.

She unstrapped the little girl and carefully tried to pick her up without waking her, which, of course, failed.

"Oh sweetie..Sssshh. It's okay!" She cradled Maggie and rocked her back in forth, trying to calm her.

"Nice job Mommy" Tristan laughed. Which made Maggie calm down a bit.

"Whoa Stop! Tristan!"

"What? What is it?" Maggie calmed down.

"Talk"

"What?"

"She likes your voice. Talk"

Tristan smiled as they got out of the car. "Come on Ladybug. Come to Daddy" He took her from Rory. Earning a glare from the love of his life.

Maggie quieted down and rested in her fathers arms.

"See? At least someone appreciates me!" Tristan joked to Rory as they stepped up on the porch.

"She has to appreciate you. You helped create her" She sighed as she looked at the front door. She turned back to Tristan and smiled. Leaning over him to talk to her daughter. "Are you ready Mags? Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Come on. Let's go" They stepped in. Lorelai had it decorated with a sign on the entry way. 'Welcome Home Baby!' It read. Rory laughed and stepped in. There was confetti everywhere.

"Mom?" Rory called. Lorelai jumped out of the kitchen and blew one of those instant confetti things that flung itsy bitsy baby bottles everywhere. "Nice Mom. Nice"

Lorelai shrugged. "I thought so too. Now If you'll come with me. We must show the newcomer her new home" She led them to Rory's room. They stepped in and found that it was no longer Rory's room, but, in fact, Maggie's Nursery. There was a beautiful white crib at the end of the bed. There was a rocking chair and on Rory's desk was a whole bunch of picture frames. Rory stepped closer and saw that there was one of Her, Tristan, one of them together, Lorelai, Chris, and Luke.

"Wow Mom. how'd you do this?"

"I didn't. Stars Hollow Did. While you were in the hospital. I gave Miss Patty the key and she and Babette and Lane and a few other people came in and worked on it.

The room was painted a light purple with light green polka dots on two of the walls. the blankets on the crib matched the walls and so did the comforter on the bed.

"Why is my bed still in here?"

"Well babies are known to cry in the middle of the night. So you can stay down here with her if you need to"

Rory smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem kiddo" Tristan walked over to the crib and set Maggie down. Rory walked over to join him.

"Alright Ladybug what do you think of your new home? Do you like it?" Tristan cooed.

"Oh she's a Gilmore. Of course she likes it"

They heard the door open and two voices.

"Lane!" Rory turned around and ran out.

"Rory!"

"Lane!" Rory beamed and hugged her best friend. "Hi!"

"Where is she?"

"She is in her new nursery! Thank you by the way!"

"Oh no problem, now lead the way to my new niece"

Rory laughed and led her to the nursery. "Here she is!"

"Well? What's her name! You had to surprise me now tell me!"

"Lane meet Maggie Lorelai Dugrey!"

"Oh Maggie! I like it!" Lane picked the little girl up. "Hello Maggie! It's your favorite Aunt Lane! Oh I'm going to spoil you so much!"

Tristan laughed. "Nice to see you too Lane"

"Oh hey Tristan"

X

Rory quietly shut the door. It'd been a hectic day for the youngster and she was out cold.

She tipped toed to the living room and sat down next to Tristan. Lorelai had gone to Luke's. Giving the new parents time to themselves.

"So What's up?"

Rory sighed. " I don't know. it's just, things weren't supposed to end up like this. and I know its time for me to get over it but I just cant help but think of Harvard and Yale and know that I won't be going there anymore"

Tristan wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay to feel like this Rory. I mean I feel it to. But that little girl needs us"

"You sound like my mother" Rory laughed

Tristan laughed. "Way to ruin a moment"

"I try" She sighed and laid her head down on his chest, relaxing into his embrace.

"Do you wish your parents had come?" She asked quietly.

He sighed. "Honestly? No. I'm glad they didn't. They would have ruined all of this. I mean I guess I wish they would stop being stubborn and at least call to ask if their granddaughter was okay but they still hate that this happened."

He felt her nod. "And Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever be sorry for my parents not liking Maggie. Or the idea of her. It's not your fault. You didn't ruin my life. you completed it." He pulled back and lifter her chin so she was looking at him. She nodded. "I know"

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too"

X

Well there it is. The second installment. Hope you like it!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

xoxox

Mary Jane


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

X

"Rory! Rory! Wait!" Rory and Tristan turned around to see Miss Patty walking as fast as she could to them. "Oh dear, let me see that baby"

Rory smiled as Miss Patty gazed down at the sleeping baby. "Oh My, She is gorgeous. What'd you name her?"

"Her name is Maggie Lorelai Dugrey" Rory replied, beaming with pride.

"Oh how precious. She looks just like you Rory." Miss Patty cooed. She turned to Tristan. "Now Tristan, if you ever get tired of this little angel, which I'm sure you won't, you can come and visit me" She laughed before walking off.

Rory stared at Tristan.

"Ok go on you can laugh"

Rory burst out laughing. "I can't believe she said that to you! Just wait til I tell Mom!"

"That lady scares me!"

"I think she scares everyone"

"Just be glad we didn't have a son. If she saw him with my looks. Oh boy. It'd be Michael Jackson all over again."

"Who says you have good looks?"

"I have enough good looks to make this little creation"

Rory hit him on the arm. "Ow! Mary you wound me!"

"Yeah well you made me go through child labor so I think we're even"

He stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed. "You've been around my mom for too long!"

"Hey guys" Lane said as she walked up

"Hey Lane" Rory greeted, smiling at her best friend.

"So, how's my new niece?"

"She's great." Rory said as Maggie began to whimper. Rory walked to the side and picked her up. Trying to comfort her. She pulled a bottle out of the baby bag they'd been given but Maggie didn't want it. Then she got an idea. "Tristan! Start talking!"

Tristan turned around and laughed. "See? She's daddy's little girl. God it's so weird to say that!"

Rory and Lane laughed. "I know what you mean. I can't believe I'm a mommy"

Tristan smiled and looked down at the still fussy baby. He took her from Rory. "Sssh, Lady Bug. Daddy's here"

"And she is a Mommy's girl" Rory declared.

"No she's not! She's a daddy's girl! You see this" He pointed down to Maggie who was now completely content with sleeping in her father's arms. "This means she's a daddy's girl!"

"As much fun as listening to you guys bicker like an old married couple is, I've gotta run. I will be back later. And kidnapping this wonderful newborn baby to keep as my own. I'll see you guys later" Lane smiled and left.

Tristan laughed. "Oh and by the way, I still not letting her date til she's 30"

"Who? Lane?"

"No! Our daughter, you know this wonderful gorgeous baby that was born a few days ago. I'm pretty sure you were there but I might be wrong on that one"

She slapped him. "I think Maggie might have a problem with that once she's older but we'll see"

"No she won't, remember, She's daddy's little girl"

"Uh huh. Not in 16 years she won't be"

"You want some coffee?"

"DO you have to ask?" Tristan laughed.

"Come on Maggie" Rory took her daughter from Tristan and started walking to Luke's. "Let's go see Grandpa Luke. And I can teach you the goodness of Coffee. You won't be able to have some, you're a little too young. But don't worry. Pretty soon you'll be old enough"

"Whoa! No way is my daughter becoming as addicted to Coffee as you and Lorelai are. Don't worry Mags you and I will be the only normal ones in the family"

Rory scoffed! "Yeah you'll be sleeping on the couch!"

"No, you love me too much!" Tristan declared as they continued walking.

"Well well well, if it isn't the big happy family"

Rory and Tristan turned around and saw Dean walking out of Doose's.

"What do you want Dean?" Tristan said wrapping an arm around Rory's waist. Rory's hold on Maggie tightened.

"Nothing. Just came by to see the new baby"

"Well too bad for you. We don't want her to see you. It might scare her."

"Funny accountant"

"I thought so too Bagboy. Now If you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be" He wrapped a hand in front of Rory and the baby, turning them around and walking to Luke's.

X

Rory sat down on the porch swing with her cup of coffee. It was 10 at night and Maggie was sleeping.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory was sitting on her couch talking to Tristan on the phone when there was a knock on the door.**_

"_**Oh Tristan, I have to go, Someone's at the door"**_

"_**Alright Mare, I'll talk to you later tonight. Bye"**_

"_**Bye" She hung up and opened the door. "Dean. Hi"**_

"**_Hey Ror." He greeted, sheepishly. _**

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I needed to talk to you"**_

_**She sighed. "Ok, Come on in"**_

_**He stepped in. "Listen I'm sorry for how I acted. I was stupid and a jerk. And I'll never act like that again. I want us to get back together"**_

**_Rory shook her head. This couldn't be happening. "No. Dean We can't"_**

"_**Why not?"**_

_**She looked down. "I'm pregnant"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I'm pregnant"**_

"**_But we didn't-" Realization hit him. "You're pregnant?! Whose the father?"_**

"_**Tristan"**_

"_**Accountant? Accountant is the father?! I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me! you whore!" He slammed the door behind him. Rory's eyes welled up as she began dialing.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey" She said quietly.**_

"_**Rory? What's wrong? Who was at the door?"**_

"_**Dean"**_

"_**Ok, I'll be there in a sec. stay put"**_

**_She nodded and hung up. 30 minutes later and Tristan was rushing through the front door to find _**

**_Rory sitting on the couch crying. He sat next to her and gathered her in her arms._**

"_**It's okay Rory, It's gonna be okay"**_

"_**You don't know that"**_

"_**You're right. I don't. But if you're by my side, I know I'll make it. and I'm not going to let anything happen to you"**_

"_**I can't do this Tristan"**_

"_**Yes Rory you can"**_

"_**No Tristan! I can't! Look at me! I'm only 17! I can't be a mother!"**_

"_**Rory, you're going to make a great mother."**_

"_**Tristan stop lying"**_

"_**Who says I'm lying? Huh? Who says that what I'm telling you right now isn't the truth? You're amazing Rory. And Whatever Dean told you is wrong. He's just mad. he's mad because he let you go. He's mad because you're too good for him. You're going to be a great mother. And I'm going to be right by your side. Don't be scared. It's going to work out. We just have to be patient and let the pieces fall into place. I promise you. Everything's going to be fine"**_

_**Rory nodded. Looking into his eyes, she knew he was being more honest then he had been in his entire life. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey you" Rory looked up as Tristan closed the front door, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"You okay?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine"

"I'm sorry about today. You shouldn't have to go through that"

She shrugged. "He's mad. And he probably will be for a very long time. But can you blame him? I mean we did create a baby. Yes, Dean and I were broken up but we created a baby and when he wanted to get back together I was pregnant. It's not his fault he's mad. I would be too"

"You're way too understanding. But you're right. He's mad. And honestly, I'd feel the same way"

She nodded. "You know what I was thinking about?"

"What?"

"The night I told Dean"

He nodded in memory and said sarcastically, "That was a good night"

She smiled. "Actually it was, that was the night I realized just how much I cared about you"

He gazed down at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "After your little 'Everything's gonna be okay' speech I knew you had me"

He smirked. "I told you you would fall for me"

She laughed despite herself. "Don't get cocky Bible Boy"

He laughed and looked out into the darkness that became the night sky. "I remember when I knew just how much I loved you…."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory sat up against Tristan on his couch as she laughed because of the movie that was playing. He smiled. He loved her laugh. She stopped and placed a hand at her stomach. She was 7 months pregnant so the stomach she was touching was pretty big.**_

"_**Tristan?"**_

"_**Yeah?" He asked, concerned**_

"_**Give me your hand" He gave it to her and watched as she placed it at the bottom of her stomach so he could feel her. "She's kicking"**_

**_He beamed. This was the best moment of his life. He looked into her gleaming eyes. And it hit him. Just how much she meant to him. Just how much He loved her. Enough to save the world for her. Enough to give her the world. She had just become his world. And she didn't even know it. He felt the baby kick one more time. _**

"_**Does it feel weird?" He asked, curious.**_

_**She nodded. "Very. It's strange. Having something inside me"**_

"**_Are you excited?"_**

"_**A little. I'm more nervous though"**_

"_**Honestly. I'm a little more excited. I can't wait to be a dad. I can't wait to show my father how good of a dad I can be"**_

_**She sighed, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry your parents don't like this"**_

_**He shrugged and sighed. "It's not your fault. they're assholes. They've always been bad parents. I'm just re-learning that"**_

"_**Well you always have me and my mom. And this one right here when she decides to come out"**_

_**He laughed and kissed her, passionately. God he loved this chick.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Your parents still haven't called?" She asked, leaning into him.

He shook his head and looked down. "Nope. And honestly, I don't think we'll ever hear from them. Maybe Granddad, but I think that's all who will ever come from my family"

"Not Jennifer?" Rory asked referring to his older sister.

He shook his head. "Jenny's exactly like Mom. She agrees with them."

"I'm sorry Tris"

"I hate it when you're sorry"

She smiled and kissed. "I know you do."

"Do you remember when we found out Maggie was a girl?"

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory sat on the doctors table with Tristan standing beside her. She was about three months pregnant. The doctor was putting the very cold gel on her stomach. She winced at the coldness. Tristan laughed.**_

"_**Hey! Don't laugh! You've no idea how cold that thing is!" This made Tristan laugh even more.**_

"_**Alright Mr. Dugrey and Miss Gilmore. That is your baby. Congratulations you're having a girl" The doctor smiled and left the room. Giving the two teenagers a moment to themselves.**_

_**Tristan beamed and looked at Rory. "We're having a girl"**_

"_**Technically I'm having Our Girl."**_

_**He laughed, "Whatever Gilmore. She's still our daughter"**_

"_**We're having a girl"**_

"_**She's not dating til she's 30"**_

"_**That's what you think"**_

"_**No, that's what I know! She's gonna be a Daddy's girl"**_

_**Rory laughed. "Mommy's girl." She stood up. put her clothes back on and they stepped out of the doctors office, ready to tell Lorelai and Luke who were waiting outside.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"We're gonna be fine" Tristan sighed.

"We're gonna be fine" Rory repeated. Hoping to God that He was right.

X

Hi. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Next chapter we'll learn how Rory told Lorelai and some other fun facts I decide to put in there. This chapter was filled with flashbacks. But whatever. Flashbacks are cool. Keep reviewing please and thank you!

Xoxox

Mary Jane


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Maggie was now 2 weeks old. Rory and Tristan were doing well. People came and visited Maggie and Tristan was becoming even more protective of her. As was Lorelai. Rory became more comfortable with being a mom everyday. She got used to having to look after someone and she constantly went to Lorelai for advice, remembering the day Lorelai had found out.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. Pregnant. There was something growing inside of her. No! She wasn't pregnant. The tests were lying. And so was the doctor. This was all just one big joke!**_

_**Lorelai walked up to her front door. Today was a good day. She had some great news to tell Rory. "Rory!" She called her daughter as she walked into her house. She heard sniffling. She scowled. What was that? "Rory? Where are you?" She called again. She looked in the living room. Nope. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rory's closed door. She knocked. "Rory, sweetie you in there?" She walked in and found her daughter sitting on her bed crying. "Oh my god, Rory what happened?" She ran and sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. **_

"_**Mom, I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" Rory sobbed into her mothers' chest. "Please don't hate me! Please!"**_

"_**Rory I could never hate you! What's going on?"**_

"_**I'm pregnant"**_

_**Lorelai stood up. "What!?"**_

"_**I'm pregnant"**_

"_**Oh my god, this can't be happening" Lorelai put her hands to her forehead. "Who's the father?"**_

"_**Tristan"**_

"_**When you slept with him at Madeline's party?"**_

_**Rory nodded. "I'm so sorry mom!"**_

"**_Oh geez Rory! How could you?! I thought I taught you differently!" Lorelai paced the room. She was getting a headache. This was too much. "I'm going to go out for awhile. I need to think" She turned and walked back out the door. Leaving Rory to cry herself to sleep._**

_**Lorelai walked to Luke's. She couldn't think and Luke would help her. She walked in. People were everywhere and Luke was running from table to table. He stopped when he saw Lorelai.**_

"_**Lore? What's wrong?"**_

"_**Can we talk?"**_

"_**Sure, Let's go upstairs" He grabbed her hand and led her to his apartment. "What is it?" He asked once they got upstairs. Lorelai burst into tears. "How could she! She wasn't supposed to end up like me! She was supposed to go to Harvard and become a journalist and now she's going to be a mom?!"**_

_**Luke stepped back from holding her. "Wait, are we talking about Rory?"**_

_**Lorelai nodded. "She's pregnant Luke"**_

"_**Oh. Wow."**_

"_**Luke, what am I going to do? She can't be a mom! She's too young!" Lorelai clamped a hand over her mouth. "Holy Mother of god I'm my mother!"**_

"_**What? Lorelai stop!"**_

"_**I'm my mother Luke! Don't you understand?"**_

"_**Lorelai Calm down!" He led her to his bed and set her down. "It's going to be okay. You're not your mother. Not if you don't want to be"**_

_**Lorelai's tears subsided. "Tristan is the father"**_

"_**Tristan? As in the guy who makes her high school like hell?"**_

_**She nodded. "Yep. She slept with him at some party after she and Dean broke up"**_

"_**That son of a –"**_

"_**What are we going to tell my parents? Oh God, How could she mess up like this?!"**_

"_**Look Lor, I don't know what to tell you. You have to talk to Rory. Rory's strong she'll figure out what she needs to do but I know for a fact that she needs you by her side."**_

_**Lorelai nodded and smiled. "Thank you Luke. I'm going to go and talk to Rory."**_

_**Lorelai went home to find Rory still on her bed with even more tears coming out. Lorelai's heart broke at the sight and immediately went to comfort her daughter, apologizing for her reaction. They talked and decided the only choice Rory had was to keep the baby. They also decided that tomorrow's goal was to tell Tristan. Even though, Lorelai wasn't okay with the idea of being a grandmother, she knew that Rory needed her now more then ever.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Rory was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she heard the doorbell. Wincing, She ran to Maggie's room to make sure the baby was still sleeping. Lucky for Rory the doorbell hadn't disturbed Maggie. Rory sighed with relief and walked to the door. She opened it.

"Grandpa?"

"Hello Rory" Richard greeted.

"Well…hi, what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry. I should have stood up for you and I didn't and I understand if you never forgive me."

She nodded, smiling. "It's okay Grandpa, I understand"

He grinned. "Thank you Rory. That means so much. Now, I heard I have a great-granddaughter"

She laughed. "Yes, She's sleeping now, so we have to be quiet" She led Richard to her old bedroom and they quietly tiptoed to the crib.

"Oh my is she gorgeous! She looks just like you! What's her name?"

"I named her Maggie Lorelai Dugrey"

"Oh what a beautiful name! Listen I have to go. Emily will be wondering where I am. I'll come back though. Goodbye now" He smiled once more and left.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**You ready kiddo?" Lorelai asked as she stood next to Rory outside the Gilmore house. Rory looked at the big house. **_

"_**As ready as I'll ever be" Rory said. Lorelai knocked on the door and they both waited in silence.**_

…__

"_**So girls, tell us. What's been going on in your lives" Emily asked as she sat down on the couch. Rory glanced at Lorelai, unsure if it was time. Lorelai nodded her encouragement. Well technically it wasn't encouragement. She didn't want Rory to tell them. she thought they should let the oldies find out for themselves. **_

"_**Grandma, Grandpa. I have something to tell you guys" Rory said.**_

"_**Ok, what is it dear?" Emily asked. **_

"_**I'm pregnant"**_

_**Emily and Richard stared at her. Emily's face was cold, her eyes burning into Lorelai, Richard stayed quiet, staring at the ground. Finally after what seemed like forever, Emily burst.**_

"_**Lorelai how could you let this happen! This is all your fault! You should've watched her more! Now her plans are ruined! Her entire future! Just because you didn't get your future doesn't mean Rory can't have hers!" Emily exclaimed. She went calm. "It's ok. She can't have the baby. We know that"**_

"_**What?!" Rory and Lorelai yelled.**_

"**_Don't you two raise your voices at me! Rory is too young to have a child. We all know that! It's either abortion or adoption!"_**

"_**No Mom!" Lorelai stood up. "We've already decided. Rory is going to keep her baby. And there's nothing you can do about it"**_

"_**Lorelai for once in your life be serious! Rory can't keep the child! She's too young! And what about the father? Who is the father Rory?"**_

"_**Tristan"**_

"_**Dugrey? Tristan Dugrey?" Emily asked.**_

_**Rory nodded. "Yeah. Tristan Dugrey"**_

"_**And what does he suggest we do?"**_

"_**He wants to keep it. He plans to be there for me and our child"**_

"_**Well your both too young. you don't know what you're doing"**_

"_**We'll figure it out. But that is for us to decide and not you!" With that Rory stormed out, quickly followed by Lorelai.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Rory?" Tristan whispered/called through the house as he opened the door.

Rory walked into the foyer. "Hey! Did you find a job?"

"Well no, not at first. But when I was at Luke's for lunch, He gave me a job"

"Tristan that's great!" She jumped into his arms. "Grandpa stopped by"

Tristan pulled back. "Richard?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, He wanted to apologize. He said he was sorry for not standing up for me. I introduced him to Maggie. But he had to go because he didn't tell Grandma he was here"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm glad that at least one of my grandparents wanted to meet her"

Tristan gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into a kiss. A Passionate one.

"Oh god, I've missed you" She said after she pulled back.

He grinned. "You have no idea"

She laid her head on his chest. "I wish we had some alone time again"

"Well we could ask your mom –"

"No! I am not leaving Maggie!"

"She'll be okay with your mom! Lorelai did raise you after all"

"I'm not leaving my baby with anyone else but me or you!"

He laughed. "Clingy"

"Overprotective"

"I am not overprotective! She has no need for boys until she is 40!"

"Uh huh"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever. Where's mom? I'm hungry"

"umm I think she is still at the inn"

"Ok you stay here with Maggie and I will go get some food" She walked out the door and started her way to Luke's.

"Hey Luke!" Rory called once she got there.

"Hey Rory, How's Maggie?"

"Sleeping. Tristan's with her" Rory answered as she sat down at the bar. She ordered food and Luke gave it to her.

She turned around and was shocked when she saw Tristan running as fast as he could towards the diner. She ran out to meet him.

"Tristan? What are you doing here? Maggie-"

"Maggie is with Babette. Rory, There's been an accident. Lorelai's in the hospital"

X

Dun Dun Dun…

REVIEWS PEOPLE!

xoxox

Mary Jane


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Dorothy- Ha! That makes me laugh! I would so say that! you made me smile and it wasnt a good day that day so Brownie points to you!

X

Rory sat in the waiting room. Tristan was right beside her with his arm around her shoulders, keeping her together. Emily and Richard were across from them. Richard gave her a small wave when they arrived but Emily just gave her cold looks. Sookie and Jackson sat next to them and Luke on the other side with Lane beside him. Nobody talked. Everyone just stayed in their own thoughts. Each of them hoping to god that Lorelai would be okay.

Rory stared at the tile floor. She didn't want to be here. She was here two weeks ago and that was enough for her. She wanted her mom to pull through this. She needed Lorelai to pull through this. She couldn't raise Maggie by herself, she didn't know how. Yes she had Tristan but Tristan hadn't raised a child before. Lorelai had. Lorelai knew what to do when Maggie got too sick. Lorelai knew the advice to give when Rory couldn't handle Maggie or Tristan. She laid her head down on Tristan's shoulder as a tear escaped her eyelids. Tristan tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay" He whispered. "She'll pull through. She has to"

"Lorelai Gilmore's family?"

They all stood up and faced the doctor. "Miss Gilmore is in serious condition. She was hit on the drivers' side by a SUV. The driver was drunk and didn't know where he was going. Miss Gilmore had a collapsed lung and six broken ribs. Her leg is broken and her hip bone is swollen. We fixed the lung and she is doing good, but she fell into a coma "

"W-Will she wake up?" Rory choked

The doctor shook his head. "We don't know. She looks good. But waking up is her decision. But. I do suggest you talk to her. Statistics show that when someone they love talks to them the patients are more likely to wake up" The doctor gave a sympathetic smile and left.

Rory, without a word, walked into the hospital room. She gasped when she saw her mother laying in the hospital bed, tubes going in and out of her, with cuts and bruises on her face. Rory pulled one of the chairs next to the bed and held her mothers hand. Tears finally fell from her face.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry!" Rory cried. "Please wake up! Please! I need you here! You're my best friend and I can't do this without you. I'm sorry I got pregnant! I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad still. I need you here to help me! I can't be a mom on my own! I don't know how and you're the best mom I know and I don't want anyone else's advice!"

……

Rory sat in the passenger side as Tristan quietly drove them home. They left shortly after Tristan talked to Lorelai, telling her he needed her to get better. She was the only parental figure he had and he was extremely grateful for it.

Tristan picked up Maggie from Babette's and told them that Lorelai would be just fine. He walked back with the sleeping infant in his arms and placed her in her crib. He walked back out and sat beside Rory on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"I miss her" He heard her whimper. "She hasn't even been…..like that for a day and I miss her so much"

"I know. I do too." He pulled away and looked at her tear streaked face. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into him. "It's going to be okay. I know it is. She has to wake up. She's strong. Just like you. She's going to pull through this"

Rory laid her head down on his chest and sighed, "Everything's changed so much. It's scary"

He nodded. "I know. I can't believe I'm a dad. And I'm sitting here on your couch and I'm living with you. I never thought you would give me a chance. I always thought you hated me"

"I never hated you. I wanted to. But for some reason I couldn't"

"It's because you love me too much"

She pulled her head up and smiled at him. "Yeah I think it's that too"

He kissed her. He held on to her as his tongue explored her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. His body being this close gave her comfort. Knowing she wasn't alone. She pulled away.

"Tristan" She said. "Tristan we-" Kiss "Can't I-" Kiss "Just had-" Kiss "A baby. Go see for yourself if you don't remember the making process"

He grinned at her.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rory ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She needed to find Lane. She looked around and couldn't find the young Asian chick. God what was she thinking? How could she have kissed Tristan? Dean just broke up with her and she's kissing Tristan? What kind of a person was she? She felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around. Her sad blue eyes met the ones of Tristan. She looked into them. He cared. She saw that in his eyes. **_

"_**Hey, Ror, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry-"**_

_**She shook her head, silencing him. "It's not you. I just broke up with Dean and I haven't wallowed yet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" She looked down but he made her face him with a lift of her chin by his finger.**_

"_**It's okay Rory. I'm sorry about Dean"**_

_**She nodded. "It's not your fault" He wrapped his strong arms around her and let her cry on his chest. **_

"**_Come on, let's go upstairs" He started to lead her upstairs but she stopped._**

"_**I'm not planning anything Rory. But do you really want to cry in front of all these people? I thought we could go upstairs and just talk. Kinda like we were doing before" She took his hand as she followed him upstairs.**_

**_She sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Rory, but I have to say that you and Dean breaking up kinda just made my night. I never liked the guy"_**

"_**Why didn't you? Why didn't you like him?"**_

_**He shrugged. "I don't know. There was just something about him that I couldn't stand"**_

"_**He was just mad because you kept calling me Mary"**_

"_**Oh and just so you know, I would've killed him"**_

_**She looked at him confused. "What-"**_

"_**At the dance, when he said he would've killed me. I would've kicked his ass"**_

_**She smiled. "I'm sure"**_

"_**I can always kick his ass you know. Just tell me."**_

"_**That won't be necessary but I don't think you really need my permission"**_

_**He smiled at her, **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**I got you to smile"**_

_**She laughed and shook her head. "There's the Tristan we all know"**_

"_**And love"**_

"_**I don't know about that one…"**_

"_**Oh come on Mary you know you love me"**_

"_**Oh yeah. You caught me"**_

"_**I knew it!"**_

_**She shook her head. "Conceited much?"**_

"_**Read much?"**_

_**She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. They leaned in. and Boom! Their lips collided.**_

_**They never spoke again.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"See?" Tristan said. "I told you you loved me Mare"

Rory smiled for the first time since the accident. "That's what they tell me"

"I always seem to get you to smile in the toughest situations"

"Conceited"

"Bookworm"

X

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!

xoxoxo

Mary Jane


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Rory walked into the hospital the next day. Flowers in hand, she walked past the front desk and walked to the elevators stepping in. She was about to click it shut when she heard someone call for her to stop.

She held it open. A guy walked in and smiled at her.

"Thank you" He said.

"You're welcome" Rory answered.

"Hi, I'm Jeff Murdock" He held out his hand.

Rory took it and smiled. "Rory Gilmore"

"It's nice to meet you Rory"

"Right back at ya Jeff"

"You want to grab some coffee sometime?"

"I'd love to" He smiled "But I'm taken. I have a boyfriend that I Love very much"

"Oh, well then never mind"

Rory Smiled as she stepped out of the elevator and walked to her mothers' room. She set the flowers down on the nightstand and sat down on the chair.

"Hey Mom. It's me. Rory again. I, uh, I miss you. So much. And so Does Tristan. and Sookie. Sookie won't cook anything. She won't cook anything until you wake up. Luke closed the diner and it wasn't open when I went by this morning. We all miss you so much. Even Michelle. so you really need to wake up. I don't know how long The Inn can go without Sookie's food. Or You for that matter.

And I need you mom. There's so much I don't know about being a mom. And I guess that's a little selfish. I mean you didn't know much either and yet you raised me on your own. But I don't care. I need you here Mom. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you. And I don't want to find out. Please mom. Wake up. Ok? Just wake up" Rory wiped a tear and stood up. She needed some coffee. Even if it was bad. She stopped when she saw the figure of her grandmother standing in the doorway. She sighed.

"Hello Rory" Emily said, she was being polite but Rory could hear the coldness still in her voice.

"Hello grandma. I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a minute" Rory left the room.

She still couldn't believe her Grandmother was still mad at her for getting pregnant. Maggie was 2 weeks old. Rory had been pregnant longer. How could she still be mad? She shook her head as she paid for her coffee.

X

Tristan sat on the couch reading a book. He didn't know what it was called, but it was on the coffee table and he had nothing better to do since Maggie was sleeping. Rory had gone to the hospital to see Lorelai. He continued reading until he heard Maggie's quiet sobs coming from the baby monitor. He stood up and walked to Rory's old room, opening the door. He carefully picked up the baby.

"Hey Sweet Angel" He kissed her forehead and cradled her. "Sssh, it's ok. Don't cry. Daddy's here." He walked to the kitchen and began to prepare her bottle. He rocked her back and forth as the microwave heated the bottle up. Once it was done, he tested it on his finger and gave it to her.

"Now Remember Mags, no dating until you're 30, alright? I know that since you look exactly like your mother guys will be chasing after you. Ignore them! They're useless until your 30. Well maybe 40. Still, no dating. You don't need guys. Trust me on this one.

And if you need anything. Come to me. I won't be like my father was, I promise. Talk to me. And I will try not to make you go to too many Hartford parties. I can't make any promises though. With me being a Dugrey and Rory a Gilmore you might have to attend a few. And you defiantly will not be going to Chilton. That place was hell. You can go to Stars Hollow High. That will be better. You won't have to put up with the teachers. Although you may have a harder time getting into an Ivy League school. Oh well. We can deal with that once it comes." He smiled at the once again sleeping baby. He placed the bottle on the counter and carried Maggie back to her nursery.

X

Rory walked back into the room to find her grandmother sitting on one of the chairs looking through a magazine. Rory grabbed a magazine for herself and sat down a few chairs away from Emily. She turned the pages of the magazine until she was done. She sighed and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Tristan whispered

"Hey"

"Hey you. How's your mom?"

"Still in a coma. The doctor's haven't come in yet so I don't really know anything. How's Maggie?"

"Sleeping. I just came back from putting her in bed which is why I was whispering"

"Yeah I figured. Has anybody called or anything?"

"Nope. There's someone at the door. Can I call you back?"

"Sure. See ya, bye"

"Bye"

Rory hung up and looked around. The heart monitor was still beeping so Lorelai was still alive. She stepped out of the room and looked around. She saw the doctor walking up with a chart in his hands.

"Dr. Richardson?"

The doctor looked up. "Hello Miss Gilmore, How is Maggie?"

"Maggie's doing fine. She's at home with Tristan. I was wondering how my mother was doing?"

"She's getting better. Her vitals are getting stronger. That's a good sign but we still don't know when she'll wake up. It's all up to her." Rory nodded and smiled. "Thank you doctor"

"X

Tristan hung up the phone and walked to the door. He opened it.

He scowled. "What do you want, Dean?"

"Don't get mad. I heard about Lorelai and I wanted to tell Rory I'm sorry"

"Rory's not here right now and I won't tell her you stopped by"

"How's the bastard child?"

Tristan raised his fist and punched Dean. Hard. Dean scrambled backwards as his hand flew to his jaw.

Tristan stepped closer. Inches from Deans face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again!

You understand? Rory was right to reject you. You don't deserve her. And if you ever talk about my girlfriend or my daughter again you'll be the one to be in the coma. Got it?"

"Whatever accountant" Dean walked away.

Tristan sighed and closed the door. Walking back into the nursery he hovered over the sleeping child. "And I promise to not let anything happen to you" He whispered as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead lightly.

X

Rory pulled into the driveway as Dean walked out. Scowling she got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Lorelai and I came to apologize"

"Oh, well it's not your fault so there's nothing you should apologize for"

"I bought you these" He handed her the flowers. "You're supposed to buy flowers when someone's hurt so I did"

"Thanks, I guess" Rory took them. She smiled awkwardly and walked into the house.

"Tristan?" She whispered/yelled as she stepped through the door. He walked around the corner. He scowled when he saw the flowers. "Run into Dean?"

"Yeah he gave me these. Is something wrong?"

Tristan shook his head as he gave her a light kiss and hugged her.

"Tristan are you sure? You're acting a little weird"

He sighed. "I just let Dean get to me"

"What'd he say?"

He shook his head and tightened his hold on her. "Nothing you need to worry about. How is Lorelai?"

"She's good. I talked to the doctor and he said her vitals were getting stronger but they still didn't know when she would wake up. Nice change of subject by the way"

"I thought so too."

"I saw Grandma there"

"Really?"

Rory nodded into his chest. "She's still mad"

"I'm sorry, Mare. I wish she could understand"

"I know. I do too. But if she wants to be mad. She can. There's nothing I can do"

"Way to be optimistic"

"I try"

"And now I'm hungry"

"Well there's something new"

She hit him on the chest playfully. "You think Luke would open up for us?"

"I don't know. He might"

"You go get the food and I'll stay here with the offspring"

"Okay" He kissed her nose and let go of her, walking out the door.

X

Luke's light was on but the door said closed. Luke was sitting at the bar, playing cards. Tristan walked in.

Luke saw him and his eyes lit up. "Tristan! How are you man?!" Luke walked over and gave him a hug.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"I was just playing some cards. I wanted to play poker but then I realized I couldn't exactly play by myself. You want to play?"

Tristan noticed the beer bottles on the counter. ":Are you drunk?'

"No" Luke scoffed. "I never get brunk"

"Maybe I should take you upstairs" Tristan thought out loud.

"No, that place is boring. I don't want to go up there."

Tristan sighed as he walked over to Luke. "Come on Luke, why don't we go upstairs." He put Luke's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Luke's waist as he led the older man upstairs.

"I miss her" Luke whispered as Tristan opened the door.

"I know you do"

"It hasn't even been a day and I miss her. She has to wake up"

"And she will. Rory went and visited her today and her vitals are getting stronger"

"I need her to wake up"

"We all do" Tristan said quietly. "We all do"

X

I kinda like this chapter. It's not much but I kinda like it anyways. Reviews would be lovely.

Happy Holidays!

Mary Jane


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Yes, Luke and Lorelai are together. I pictured them together and I guess it didn't get put into the computer. Sorry. I apologize.

X

"Hello?" Rory said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 1 am. Who the hell was calling now?

"May I speak to a Miss Gilmore?"

"She's speaking"

"This Hartford Memorial we need you to come down concerning a Ms. Lorelai Gilmore"

"O-okay. I'll be there right away" Rory clicked the phone off and turned to Tristan who was sitting up next to her.

"What is it Mare?"

"It's Mom. They need me to come down" She whispered. He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sure everything's fine. I'll call Babette and ask if she can watch Maggie and we'll pick up Luke and drive down. ok?"

She nodded and they got out of bed and walked out the bedroom door.

X

"Come on Luke, Hurry up!" Rory called to the stumbling Luke as they walked through the Hospital elevators. They finally reached Lorelai's room and Rory walked in. The fact that Doctors were crowding around her and Rory couldn't see her mother, Rory's grin still appeared on her face at the sound of her mother's voice rang through the room.

"Mom!" The doctors stepped back and revealed a Lorelai Gilmore that was now sitting up in bed. Lorelai beamed and Rory ran to her mother's side. Rory threw her arms around her mother and smiled into her hair. The doctors smiled at the reunion.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Although you could've waited until at least nine to wake up!"

"Now where's the fun in that!"

"I missed you so much"

Rory pulled back.

"Well I'm here now so there are no worries!"

"Lorelai!" They turned to see Luke and Tristan in the doorway.

"Hey guys! How was life without me?!"

Luke beamed and walked over, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I don't ever want to go through that again"

"You won't have to" Lorelai replied grinning back up to him.

X

"Oh, It's good to be home" Lorelai said as she walked through the front door. She spread her arms out and stretched and walked into the Kitchen as Luke and Tristan followed her in carrying all the balloons, cards, and presents people had given her to get better. Rory followed them, carrying a one month and 2 days old Maggie. Rory laughed as Tristan, once again, dropped something from his stash of get well presents.

"Hey! No laughing! Carrying this stuff is hard work!"

"What can I say Tristan" Lorelai called from the kitchen. "I'm a loved person!"

Tristan and Rory laughed as they walked into the Kitchen. Tristan set the stuff he was carrying on the table next to all the other stuff Luke had set down before him.

"You know I think that makes you a wimp for not being able to carry all that" Rory said, laughing.

Tristan turned and looked down on her. "Oh? So now I'm a wimp?"

Rory beamed and nodded. "Yep. We should write 'Wimp' on your forehead with permanent marker"

Tristan turned to Maggie. "Mags, do you think I'm a wimp?

The little girl smiled up at her daddy.

"I think that means yes" Rory laughed.

"Alright Mags" he lifter her up from Rory's arms and handed her to Lorelai. "Spend some time with Grandma as I chase your mother around the house"

Rory laughed and turned around, running for the door.

X

I know it's short but the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written. Reviews will be lovely!

xoxox

Mary Jane


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Rory, holding a box, followed Tristan into the new apartment. Smiling, she set it down in the front room and looked around. It was a two-room apartment. The apartment opened up to a medium sized kitchen, and went out into a living room with a bedroom on each side. It was pretty nice. Especially for it's price. Rory and Tristan both had a job. Rory helped Lorelai out at the inn and Tristan worked with Luke. Luke gave him extra hours, taking weekends off and letting Tristan run it. Rory and Tristan both took classes at a local community college. Tristan took night classes, and Rory took day classes. Lorelai and Luke watched Maggie every once in a while so Tristan and Rory could have some time alone. Chris stopped by sometimes but always left, never stayed.

Richard was a constant, always wanting to spend time with his great-granddaughter. Emily always came with him. But never, ever, acknowledged Maggie as her great-granddaughter. She talked to Rory and Tristan but always pretended 'The baby' didn't exist.

Lorelai and Luke are married. And have been for about a year and a half now. Lorelai couldn't decide on a maid of honor so Rory and Sookie were both maids of honor. Tristan, the best man. Jess was a groomsman. He met Maggie for the first time and became her godfather, Lane, the godmother.

Maggie had her mother's eyes and dark brown hair, but, her features looked exactly like Tristan. She loved coffee just as much as the two Gilmore women before her did, but since she was only two the only one to give her coffee was Lorelai. She always had a way of getting what she wanted when she asked Tristan. He was a sucker for her. He could never say no. He wasn't going to end up like his father. Who still wouldn't talk to him. He'd been estranged from them ever since Rory and Tristan attended Janlen Dugrey's funeral and had a big blowout. It wasn't the best night for Tristan to say the least.

Rory breathed in the air and leaned into Tristan's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her from the back and kissed her forehead.

"This is it" He whispered. "Home sweet home"

She grinned and turned around in his embrace, facing him. She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She leaned up to his ear, "You know, Maggie's not here. What ever shall we do?"

He smirked and trailed kisses along her neck. "I could think up a few things"

X

Rory was laying the bed, head on Tristans' chest, covers pulled over her naked body, listening to Tristans steady heartbeat.

"Rory?" Tristan whispered.

"Yeah?" Rory whispered back.

He looked down at her, she looked back at him. He stared into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"W…Wh…What?"

"I've known since the day I saw you walk into Chilton that you were it for me. We have a kid together. you two are my world. You know I love you. I would do anything for you. Jump off a bridge. Get arrested. Anything. Will you be my wife Rory Gilmore?"

Rory smiled and turned so she was on top of him. She kissed him, deepening the kiss instantly. "Yes" She mumbled into the kiss.

X

"Rory? Tristan?" Lorelai called into the apartment the next day as she walked in, holding Maggie who was happily sucking on a cherry sucker.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl called.

The door to one of the bedrooms opened and Tristan, wearing boxers and a wife beater, and Rory, in shorts and a tank top walked out, holding hands.

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed as she threw her little arms out for her father. Tristan smiled and took the young child into his strong arms.

"Hey munchkin" He kissed her forehead. "Did Grandma contaminate you with her coffee again?"

Maggie giggled. "I not suppot to tell"

"That's my girl!" Lorelai beamed.

Rory laughed. "How'd you guys get in here?"

"I charmed the pants off the cute guy at the desk and he gave me the extra key"

"You're married Lorelai, you can't exactly flirt with guys anymore" Tristan said. "What would Luke think?"

"That I am an amazing woman"

"Where is Diner Dad anyways?"

"At the Diner"

"As always"

"Yep. So I thought Maggie and I would come over and help you guys unpack"

"You wanted to come and help us unpack?"

"Well okay, I thought Tristan and Maggie could unpack while we go out for coffee"

"I wan'offee!" Maggie whined "Pwease!"

Rory laughed. "Sorry, Mags. Stay here and help dad set up your room" She kissed Maggie's nose and gave Tristan a small kiss on the lips as she walked with Lorelai out the door.

"Does anybody else find it weird that you named your daughter after an Ice Cream store?" Lorelai asked as she stepped out the door behind Rory and Maggie

"Does anybody else find it weird that we named her after you too?" Rory countered causing Tristan to laugh

X

Rory sat across from Lorelai in the diner as they both nursed their coffees.

"I have some news" Rory started

"Oh?"

"Tristan asked me to marry him"

Lorelei blinked. "You're engaged?"

Rory nodded. "Last night. After we….you know…and he just….asked me"

"And you said yes"

"Of course"

Lorelai smiled. "My little girl's getting married"

"Who's getting married?" Luke asked as he walked up

"I am" Rory beamed. "Tristan proposed"

Luke sighed. "Finally"

Rory was taken back. "Finally? I tell you I'm getting married and you say finally?"

Luke shrugged. "Oh yeah like you knew he wasn't going to propose at some point"

Rory looked at her mother. Lorelai shrugged. "I knew he was I just thought he'd wait until after you two graduated college"

"You guys aren't supposed to be relieved! You're supposed to be ecstatic! I'm getting married and you guys say 'finally'!"

Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "Sorry kid. Hey, maybe Satan and her sidekick will be happy for you"

Rory scowled. For once she didn't scold her mother for calling Emily 'Satan', in fact now, she agreed. "Hmmm I don't think grandma will be too thrilled. I mean yes I am getting married to someone that's known in society but Tristan's estranged from his parents. They don't talk. And besides, Maggie was still born when I was 17. She's not going to forgive me for that"

"Or me" Lorelai added.

X

Rory, followed by Lorelai, opened the door and stepped into the apartment. Tristan smiled as he walked in from one of the bedrooms.

"Hey" She smiled up at him.

"Hey" He smiled back and kissed her. "Maggie just fell asleep. We put her room together first. Now, all we need, is furniture for the rest of the apartment"

"That can come next year when we have the money"

There heard a smack and they turned to see Lorelai with her hand at her forehead. Rory scowled. "Mom?"

"That's what I forgot to tell you about!"

Rory and Tristan glanced at each other.

"Ok, you remember how Dad made that trust fund for me?" Rory nodded. "He made one for you too. And he called me last week and said that he knew you would be needing furniture so if you wanted to, you could take out money from the trust fund"

Rory and Tristan stared at her. They were rich?

X

Oh and just to clarify, everything with the inn Happened and we'll say that it opened a year early.

I would love some reviews.

And just so you know, this story goes through important events of their lives. You'll know when time has moved forward and all that. I just got the idea and took a swung at it. If you don't like it, (well if a lot of you don't like it) I will delete the chapter and write it again. If I feel like it of course. If I don't feel like rewriting it then you're just going to have to deal. :

xoxox

Mary Jane


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Rory looked around the now full apartment. Sipping her coffee and leaning against the counter, she smiled. She loved her new furniture. It was everything she dreamed about.

Tristan and Two-year-old Maggie were still sound asleep. They had gone out and bought furniture yesterday and had made a day out of it, going out to lunch at a nearby McDonalds and going clothes shopping afterwards, well, making Tristan go clothes shopping with them.

She glanced at the ring on her left finger. He had bought her one while she helped Maggie try on some baby clothes. She was so excited for her wedding. Everything was falling into place now. Well, she still had some classes but it was all good.

"Good morning" She felt his strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into him.

"Good morning" She repeated turning and smiling up at him. She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Although I'm a little worried about you. It's before ten on a Saturday and you're awake"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just woke up at about eight and couldn't go back to sleep. So I came in here and grabbed some coffee"

He shook his head. "Do you like your new home Mare?"

She gleamed. "Yes, I do. What about you bible boy? You think you can handle living with two Gilmore girls?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh don't worry; I'd rather have Maggie a Gilmore rather then a Dugrey"

"What can we say? Us Gilmore's are just better"

"Whatever you say Mary, whatever you say" He lowered his head and crashed their lips together, his demanding tongue licking her bottom lip.

X

"Hello?!" Rory called into the house as she walked in with Maggie on her hip. Tristan had gone to Luke's to work and she had come to get Lorelai so they could go to the Inn.

"Kitchen!" Lorelai called back.

"Gandma!" Maggie squealed once Rory let her down. She ran into Lorelai's arms.

"Hey there Kiddo. How are ya? My daughter treating you good?"

"No" Maggie answered.

"No?" Lorelai answered, her eyebrows raised.

"No" The little girl repeated playing with Lorelai's shirt. "I need offee"

Lorelai smiled. "That's my girl"

Rory rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table as her mother poured her two year old daughter a cup of coffee. "Luke is going to have a cow"

"Really? Guys can have cows?" Lorelai asked sitting down with Maggie, who now had a semi-hot cup of coffee, on her lap. "Huh? Who knew that was possible is beyond me"

"Mom. You know what I mean. He'll kill you for making Maggie a cup of coffee"

"Who made Maggie a cup of coffee?" Luke asked coming in with a bag of food.

"No one" Lorelai answered quickly trying to get the coffee away from Maggie but failing miserably.

"Lorelai the child is two! She can't have coffee!"

"Oh come on!" Lorelai protested "Rory was when she was two and look how great she turned out!"

"Fine" He turned to Rory. "But don't come crying to us when she doesn't grow an inch" He set the food on the table in front of them and shook his head in frustration.

"Where's Tristan?" Rory asked digging into the bag he let go of.

"I let him handle the diner, Kirk was about to get his head blown off"

Lorelai smiled. "What'd he do now?"

"He was trying to see how good he would look if he was a girl so he came in dressed in drag and was scaring all my customers away"

The older woman's eyes lit up. "Oh! I want to see!"

"We can go say hi on our way to the Inn after we eat all this" Roy said in between bites.

X

I know it's short but it's a filler. I can't come up with anything. Next chapter will be better I promise. Sorry about it.

I have an idea for next chapter but ideas are always welcome!

REVIEW!!!

xoxoxoxo

Mary Jane


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

X

Rory knocked on the big wooden door, taking a deep breath. She was at her grandparents house in Hartford. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be anywhere _but _here.

However, her grandparents would probably want to hear about the upcoming wedding. And she didn't need an unhappy Emily to deal with.

The door opened and Rory smiled at the maid. "Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. Can I speak with Emily please?"

The maid smiled and let her in, taking her coat from her once she stepped into the huge house.

"Rory Dear!" Emily exclaimed, walking into the foyer. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Grandpa home?" Rory asked, smiling. "I have some news"

The smile on Emily's face faltered a bit but she tried her best to not let Rory notice. "I'll go get him. Why don't you go and sit in the living room while you wait?"

Rory smiled and walked in, sitting down on the couch and sighing. Tristan didn't know she was telling them today. She wanted to do this on her own. Honestly, she didn't know why. She just wanted to. She knew she was the one who had to tell them.

"Well well well! Rory, we weren't expecting you, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Richard greeted, walking in and smiling. Rory stood up, smiled at her grandfather and gave him a hug. "Hi grandpa. Would you and Grandma mind sitting down?"

they obeyed, instantly giving Rory their undivided attention.

"Grandpa, Grandma, Tristan and I are getting married" Rory said, grinning from ear to ear.

Richard beamed. "That's great Rory! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Grandpa"

Emily smiled. "I'm happy for you Rory. Congratulations"

"Thanks Grandma, I appreciate it"

X

5 months later:

Rory smiled at herself in the mirror. She stood there, in the quiet small room, studying herself in her wedding dress. It was a perfect dress and it fit her nicely.

It was a long, strapless dress with a small bow below the bust and going out with thin fabric, nicely hiding the small curve of her stomach. Her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun with a small tiara going around it with a white veil hanging down.

Tristan was the only one who knew. She was going to announce it at the reception. She was excited for the new child. Honestly, she didn't really care, but she knew Tristan wanted a boy so she wanted one for him. She turned to the side and rubbed her stomach.

"Rory?" Christopher Hayden stepped into the room, catching Rory turned to the side.

Rory instantly turned around to face her father. "Dad!" She hugged him. He smiled.

"Hey Kid, How are you?"

"Great! You?"

"I'm doing good! My god you look beautiful!"

Rory blushed. "Thanks Dad"

"So? How long?" He asked.

Rory chuckled. "Sssh! Tristan's the only one who knows. We're announcing it at the reception. I'm about two to three months"

"Oh man I am so happy for you!"

"thanks. But don't tell mom! She's already gonna be mad that she didn't know first!"

He chuckled. "Alright I wont tell"

The door opened and Two-and-a-half-year-old Maggie walked in followed by a very pregnant Lorelai. "Gandpa!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Hey Lady bug!" Chris scooped her up in his arms. "How are you kiddo?"

"Good! Grammy gave me coffee!"

Rory glared at Lorelai. "Mom!"

Lorelai scowled. "Mags! I thought we had a deal!"

"You never said I couldn't tell Gandpa!"

Christopher laughed. "Come on Mags, let's leave the two junkies to themselves" He carried Maggie out of the room leaving the bride and the mother of the bride to giggle helplessly.

Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Ah! I can't believe it! It's finally you're wedding day!" Lorelai hugged her daughter.

"Oh I know! I'm so excited!" Rory exclaimed, hugging her mother back.

"Is there something you want to tell Mommy?" Lorelai asked, pulling back and studying her daughter.

Rory scowled. "No…."

The older pregnant woman raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" She glanced at Rory's stomach and back at Rory, implying to Rory what she was talking about.

Rory smiled sheepishly. "About three months. We were gonna tell everyone at the reception"

Lorelai gasped. Her mouth dropped open and she put a hand to her stomach

"I know! It's so exciting"

"No Rory-My water just broke!"

Rory's eyes bulged open. "Oh my god! Mom!"

X

Rory sat, rather uncomfortably but was sitting nonetheless, in the small hospital chair next to Tristan who had a sleeping Maggie in his lap. Her hair was still up but she had taken the veil off when they arrived at the hospital.

Christopher sat on the other side of her, Emily and Richard across from her and Sookie and Jackson next to them. They all sat there, quietly, contemplating in their heads, waiting, for the door to open and Luke to come out and tell them that even though she was a month early, things would be fine.

Rory shifted in her chair and laid her head down on Tristan's shoulder. "I hate it when she's in the hospital" She whispered. He wrapped an arm around her. "She's going to be fine. And so is the baby. We should be excited"

"She's a month early. What if something goes wrong?"

"Maybe the baby just wanted to come out sooner then expected"

Rory nodded and sighed. Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Tristan laughed. "Here, take Maggie, I'll go get something for us to eat" He carefully handed Maggie to Rory and turned to the others. "Anybody want anything?"

They shook their heads no and watched his departing figure.

"I'm pregnant"

Their heads snapped to Rory.

"I was going to tell everyone at the reception. I'm about two to three months along"

Sookie and Jackson smiled at her and congratulated her. As did Richard. Emily didn't speak. Christopher just smiled at her.

The door opened in a swinging motion and Luke, dressed in green, stepped out.

They all stood up.

"How is she?"

X

Reviews would be amazing.

Thanks for those of you who have continued to review. You guys are my heroes.

xoxoxo

Mary Jane


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Rory stood next to Tristan, holding Maggie on her hip, staring down through the glass window, at her newborn baby brother. Matthew William Danes. Born 7 pounds 16 oz.

"Yeah!" Maggie squealed. "I a ant!"

Tristan and Rory laughed. "No sweetie" Rory answered her daughter. "You're a niece. He's your uncle"

"Uncle?" She scowled.

Tristan nodded. "Yep. But..." He glanced at Rory. "You're going to be an older sister"

Maggie's blue eyes lit up. "Weally?!"

"Really"

"Yeah!"

They laughed. Rory handed Maggie to Tristan. "I'm going to go see Mom and Luke. I'll be right back"

Tristan nodded and smiled watched her go.

X

Rory held her dress up as she walked and opened the door slightly and peeked into the room.

Lorelai was sitting in the bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey Mom" Rory greeted, walking to her mother's side.

Lorelai smiled sheepishly. "Hey sweetheart. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding"

Rory smiled. "It's okay, me and Tristan talked to the church and everyone and they said it would be fine if we rescheduled it to tomorrow"

"Good. How's he doing?"

"Good. He looks exactly like Luke. With you're eyes of course"

"Oh, I can't wait to take him home"

"I bet, and get all that coffee in him?"

Lorelai laughed. "Luke would be mad if I did that and besides it might be _a little too_ hot for him"

"Oh just a little"

"Oh! you know that reminds me! You can't have coffee anymore!" Lorelai pointed her finger and laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me mom"

"Your welcome" She answered, laughing. "What do you think it's gonna be?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. Boy maybe?"

"I'm sure Tristan wants one"

"Yeah, he's probably getting tired of all the girlyness but I think he'd be happy either way"

"I'm sure he would too."

The door opened and Luke walked in, carrying a blue blanket. Tristan and Maggie followed, Tristan holding a small cup cake.

Lorelai and Rory smiled at them as they walked further into the room.

This was how life was supposed to be.

With the people you love the most around you at all times.

X

I could end it here if I wanted to I guess, but I think maybe a few more chapters will do, don't you? I know this is short but It's another filler.

Have a good week/month/year/decade/century/life

xoxoxox

M. Jane


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

X

Tristan ran as fast as he could into the hospital He had been in class when he got the call.

The call he will never forget.

_Flashback_

_Tristan scowled at the feel of the vibration of his phone against his leg pocket. Someone was calling him in the middle of class. He carefully slid the mobile device out of his pocket and looked at it._

_Lorelai Gilmore._

_Why was Lorelai calling him? She knew he was in class. Sighing, he was about to put it back in his pocket when he remembered that Rory was 6 months pregnant with their second child. He scrunched up his nose and raised his hand._

"_Yes Mr. Dugrey?"_

"_May I be excused?"_

_The professor furrowed his eyebrows together and bit his lip. "I guess, Do you have to go to the bathroom?"_

_Tristan nodded. "Something like that"_

_He nodded, giving Tristan permission. Tristan stood up and walked out of the classroom, pulling the cell phone out once he stepped out the door._

"_Hello?"_

_Lorelai in bold_

"_**Tristan?"**_

"_Yeah?"_

"_**Tristan, there's been an accident, you need to come to the hospital"**_

"_What? What's going on? Is Rory alright?"_

"_**I don't have enough time to explain, just get to Hartford Memorial as fast as you can"**_

"_Alright, I'm on my way"_

_He clicked the phone shut and ran out of the building, leaving all of his books and supplies behind. _

_End of Flashback_

He spotted Lorelai pacing the floor with Maggie in her arms, a terrified expression plastered onto her face.

"Lorelai?" He yelled, running up to her. She immediately turned to him.

"What happened?"

Tears fell down. "We were shopping and all of a sudden she got a pain in her stomach, blood starting leaking out, and…and…"

Tristan didn't need to hear anymore. He ran into the room. He stopped abruptly at the sight of Rory in the hospital bed, in one of the gowns, leaning against the bed, staring out the window.

"Hey" He whispered.

She turned her head, and stared at him. Not saying anything. He didn't say a word to her, as he walked to her bedside, leaned over the edge and took her in his arms. Tears escaped her eyes as she firmly held him against her, her head against his chest. She cried, uncontrollable tears pouring from her eyes. A few from his.

They stood there, in each others embrace, sharing their fear with each other. A throat being cleared pulled them away.

Dr. Freeland looked at the young couple glumly. This wasn't a good day for them. and their pain, their hurt, was contagious. He sighed and walked closer to the couple, seeing the remains of tears in her blue eyes. He didn't speak for a few moments, trying as hard as he could to muster up the courage to tell them their lives have just been shattered completely.

This was always the hard part. Telling a woman, a young woman at that, that she had just lost a child. Telling the man that there was nothing he could do to save her from this kind of pain.

He hated this part.

And he could tell that this next young couple was going to take it the hardest.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

…..

Tristan followed Rory into the apartment, not saying anything. It had been a week since…the event. Maggie was spending the weekend with Lorelai, Luke, and Baby Matthew. Lorelai told Tristan she would explain to Maggie what had happened to her younger sibling.

Rory walked into the empty apartment and sat on the couch near the window, staring out at the blue sky.

"You want anything to eat?" Tristan tentatively asked.

Rory shook her head. He nodded and put the suitcases in their bedroom.

Rory stared out the window.

It was another girl.

They were going to name her Emily Fae.

Emily Fae Dugrey.

Her now flat stomach felt empty. But not the hungry type. There was nothing there. No life. Just organs.

What had she done wrong?

What did she do to deserve this?

"Rory?"

She turned to see Tristan walking towards her. She didn't say anything, just turned and stared out the window again. She felt the couch shift as he sat next to her.

"Rory, please, talk to me" He begged, brushing the hair out of her face. She turned away from his touch and looked at him.

"Could you leave? I kind of want to be alone right now" She asked. She looked at her feet, not meeting his intense gaze.

"Ok" He whispered. He stood up and walked to the door, pausing before he opened it. "We're in this together, Rory, don't push me out."

The door slammed shut behind him.

….

Tristan walked the streets. Staring at the ground as he walked.

His heart hurt, the pain in his chest almost unbearable. But, he knew, that whatever he was feeling, Rory was feeling ten times worse. He wanted nothing more than to take that pain away from her, and harbor it himself.

But he couldn't. He felt so helpless to her.

And that feeling, that feeling of helplessness, of not being able to take that pain away, killed him.

He didn't know where to turn. Rory wouldn't talk to him. She'd been almost mute since….._it_ happened. She wouldn't talk to him, like she used to. She didn't even look at him the same. It scared him. He loved her more than anything else in the world. He couldn't just let her go.

…..

Rory's gaze didn't move as she heard the door open and the footsteps.

"Rory?"

Nothing.

"Rory?!" He yelled.

She jumped and turned to him. "What?!"

"Will you look at me?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm looking" She said, coldly.

He sighed. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because! I'm still you're husband! We went into this together, Rory, you're not the only one who-"

"Don't say it"

"Lost a child."

"Damn it, Tristan!"

"What? What Rory? What do you want from me? Huh? I lost her too you know! And I feel like shit just like you do!"

She stared at the ground. Not saying anything.

"Don't push me away Rory! We both made a vow to be there, through everything! Ok? so I'm here!"

He put his hands on her arms. "Don't push me away" He whispered.

She turned his head. "I have to go" She pulled from his grasp and walked out the door, grabbing her jacket on her way.

……

Thank you guys so much for the feedback! Keep it going!

Xoxox

Mary Jane


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

…..

Tristan carried Maggie up the remainder of the stairs to their floor. The elevator was broken and Maggie's legs were tired, and him being the good dad he is, carried her rest of the way.

It was Wednesday, Lorelai had dropped Maggie off on Monday and Rory hadn't spoken to him since two weeks ago. Well, actually that's not true, she spoke, but only when needed. She would hardly even look at him. It made his heart break even more than it already had.

He put the key in the lock and opened the door. The apartment was empty. Just like it had been for awhile now, Rory had been leaving, going god knows where. He knew she wasn't going somewhere completely bad, she would take Maggie with her from time to time.

Tristan sighed as he set the young girl on the floor. "Alright, daughter of mine, you want anything to eat?"

Maggie grinned up at her father. "Yep."

"What do you want?"

"Cookies."

"Cookies?"

"And coffee"

He laughed. "You can have cookies but not coffee"

She pouted. "Puh-leaz?"

"No. That face isn't going to work with me today. Sorry."

Maggie scowled. "I want coffee!"

"You're two! You get coffee when you're five!"

She folded her arms. "You mean daddy"

He chuckled. "I know, sweetie, I know." He got a package of Oreos out from the cabinet and opened them, giving a handful to his daughter.

The front door opened and a tired looking Rory walked in.

"Hi" Tristan greeted, curtly while handing Maggie another Oreo.

Rory just pursed her lips together and sat next to her daughter on the couch.

"Hi mommy" Maggie smiled.

"Hi, sweetie" Rory kissed her daughter's forehead. "How are you?"

"Good. Daddy's letting me have Oreos!"

"Really? Why don't you give your favorite mother some?"

Maggie grinned. "No, because then I don't get any!"

Rory laughed, "Thanks for the Love Mags"

"You're welcome!"

…..

Tristan opened his eyes and sat up from the couch. Rory was sitting on the chair next to him looking out the window. He could tell instantly that something was wrong. He stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong this time?"

Rory dropped her eyes, looking at the chair beneath her. Sighing, she spoke. "I want a divorce"

Tristan sighed. "You want a divorce"

She nodded. "This isn't working out…"

"This would work out if you would talk to me. If you wouldn't just hold everything inside and stick to the promise we made each other"

She closed her eyes, holding in her frustration. "What do you want me to say Tristan?"

"Nothing. I've tried to talk to you. I've tried to make you feel better, I know your not happy, and I've tried my best to make you happy. So if getting a divorce makes you happy, then fine. I'll give you a divorce. But, you will not take Maggie away. You've taken enough from me"

And this time, it wasn't Rory who walked out.

…..

Tristan dragged himself through the streets. It was 10 0'clock. He'd walked all the way to Star's hollow. He wasn't sure why. He just kept walking, and somehow his legs carried him here.

He knocked on the door, breathing heavily.

He heard the footsteps and stepped back when Lorelai opened the front door. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at him.

"Tristan? What are you doing?"

"What do I have to do?"

"What? What do you have to do about what?"

"I can't lose her, Lorelai. I can't. What do I have to do to make her love me again?"

Lorelai struggled for words.

"What do I have to do make her stay with me?"

Her mouth formed an 'o' when she realized what Rory had said. "Oh, Tristan. I don't know. Have you talked to her?"

"She won't listen to me! I've tried and tried but she won't open up. I need her Lorelai, I can't…" And then they came. The tears flooding his eyes. Lorelai, in shock, was silenced.

"I need her! I don't know what I'm going to do without her!" He sobbed.

Lorelai pursed her lips together and wrapped her arms around him. "I know, I know. Come on. Let's go inside."

Quietly, she led him inside, signaling to Luke who was in the hallway to not say anything. She lead him into the kitchen and sat him down before making coffee. She set a cup in front of him before taking the seat nest to the man.

"You need to talk to her, Tristan. You need to tell her how you feel"

"I told you, she won't listen."

"She will if you make her"

He looked up at her, tears still in the rims of his eyes.

"I'll call her"

30 minutes later, Rory arrived. Annoyed, she handed the sleeping Maggie to Lorelai and walked into the kitchen.

She didn't say anything. He didn't either.

For five minutes they sat there, staring at each other. Both searching for the right thing to say.

She broke the trance, scoffing and walking out of the house.

He stood up and followed her.

"Rory, Wait!"

She whipped around. "What!"

"I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." He stepped closer. "That's what I told you. What I promised you. What you promised me. We made that promise together, We made it to each other"

She turned away.

"Now, I've been there, waiting for you to talk to me. I've taken care of Maggie when you left. I've cleaned our home, made the dinner. All for you. And what do I get? A divorce. A fucking divorce. You chose to give up, on me, on our marriage, on this family, instead of fight it out with each other."

She closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away.

"I don't want to be with anyone else, Rory. I told you that when I asked you to marry me. I don't want a second wife, I don't want a second family. I don't want to force Maggie to have two separately families. I want one. I've given you your space. Because that's what people told me. To give you space, because you needed your time. And when I thought I'd given you enough time, you close up on me. You stop talking to me. I, just, I want to know why. I want to know why you're giving up, why you won't talk to me anymore"

"Because" She said, her voice barely audible. "You deserve better then me"

He looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"You deserve better then me, Tristan! I can't have kids anymore! You deserve someone who can give you 10 kids! I can't!"

"I don't want anyone better!" He screamed at her. "I don't want anyone better, I want you! And you know what? In my book, there is no one better. I don't care about anyone else! You gave me Maggie, and you gave me a second chance before that! and it's not impossible for you to have kids, it's a long shot, yes, but not impossible"

"Yeah, long shot, Tristan probably not manageable"

"Hey, if you want another kid, we'll try again. And if not, we'll adopt. or there's surrogacy. We've got more than one option here"

"What if it doesn't work? What if I do get pregnant and I lose another kid? What happens then?"

"We'll deal with it then, together. As a family." He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her, all their pent up passion for each other finally coming out.

….

Reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

….

Rory sat on the hospital bed, staring down at her fingers. She took a deep breath.

It had been over a year since she lost her other daughter. Maggie was about to turn four and had started preschool.

Tristan wasn't with her because he didn't know she was going. She didn't want him to, she wanted to do this alone. She had to.

She was nervous, more nervous than she had been at any other time in her life. She wanted this to work out. She wanted to be pregnant, she wanted another kid.

She didn't know if she could lose another kid. She needed this one to work out. She would do anything, _anything._

She sighed, and looked out the window.

When she had started to throw up, she got suspicious. It wasn't until her period didn't come that her hopes started to rise. They fell, instantly, when the worries of another miscarriage came up. She didn't tell anyone, in fear that telling would somehow jinx the suspicions. She had gotten a drug-store test and it had read positive, she remembered how delighted she felt.

And so now, here she sits, waiting for the results that would ultimately make or break her.

The door opened and her head snapped to the doctor, the same doctor that had told her the most devastating news of her life, walked in. He gave her a slight smile.

"Well, Miss Dugrey, it seems you've been given another chance. Congratulations."

She beamed. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you very much"

"No problem. You'll need to set up an appointment in a few weeks, I'd like to have two appointments a month instead of one to make sure everything goes the way It should this time."

She nodded. "Will do. Thanks again"

"Well, you're very welcome"

Her smile was hard to control as she walked to the reception desk and made an appointment.

….

Tristan was in the kitchen, leaning over the sink, when she got home.

"Hey" She greeted, tentatively, watching him as he turned around, his expression grim.

"Hi." He said, curtly. "How was your meeting at the newspaper?"

She bit her lip. "I...uh... I lied. I didn't have a meeting"

"I know. I called to see when you would be home, but there was no one there. Where were you?"

"I was at the doctor's office." She walked closer and watched as he scowled in concern,

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She nodded, beaming uncontrollably. "Tristan-I'm pregnant"

His eyes danced with elation as he picked her up, twirling around and kissing her. He set her down and bent to her stomach, lifting her shirt up and kissing it non-stop.

"Hey in there! It's your daddy!"

Rory laughed. "Tristan, I don't think it can hear you very well"

He stood up, kissing her once more. "What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. I don't really care either"

"I think it'll be a boy"

"Really?"

"Really"

……

Three months later

"Well, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey, you're having twins. A boy and a girl"

Rory and Tristan stared at him. Twins? They had been hoping for just one baby at the least, but now two?

The doctor chuckled at their expressions. "I'll give you two a moment alone" He walked out.

They both stared at the sonogram machine before speaking. Rory's eyes filled with tears as she moved her hand over her stomach that was rather big for only three months.

"Twins" Tristan muttered.

"Twins" She repeated. "You know, you were wrong"

He furrowed his eyebrows together. "I wasn't wrong, I said it'd be a boy. We have a boy. He just brought along a sister as well"

"You were still wrong" She said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

She shook her head and stood up from the bed. "Come on, Mom and Luke are waiting for us at the Diner"

"What should we name them?" He asked as he followed her out the door and to the parking lot.

"I don't know. What about…. Mackenna and Lucas, after Luke?"

"Or Paisley and Alex?"

"Oh! Lorelai and Luke!" She burst out laughing at the idea.

He scowled at her. "Lorelai and Luke?"

She couldn't answer, her laughing stopped her.

"Yeah, that's a definite no"

"Ok fine, what about… Allison and Alex"

"Let's combine them. Mackenna and Alex"

"Ok. I like those"

…..

"Twins?!" Lorelai exclaimed, incredulously.

"Yep" Rory confirmed as she took a bite of her sandwich. "A boy and a girl"

"Well congratulations, Rory." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke."

Tristan sat next to her, eating fries as they both waited for Lorelai to respond.

"Mom?"

"Are you going to name her Lorelai?"

"That's Maggie's middle name Mom"

Lorelai pouted. "Where is my favorite granddaughter anyways?"

"You know Lor, you won't be able to say that now that Rory's pregnant again" Luke informed her, getting a glare from Lorelai in return.

Rory laughed. "Maggie has a play-date with one of the kids in her preschool class"

"Really, is it a boy?"

"His name is Michael Houser, he just turned four."

Lorelai grinned, Luke glared at Rory.

"What?"

"You let her go on a play-date with a boy?" Luke exclaimed, turning to Tristan. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until the very last second" Tristan answered in obvious disapproval.

"My baby's only four and she's already got the boys!" Lorelai clapped her hands together.

Rory rolled her eyes. "They're four, they're just friends!"

"Well, that four year better not try anything" Tristan muttered.

Rory whirled on him. "They're four! Stop being overprotective!"

He glared at her. "Well they're next play-date will be at our place, and I'll be watching"

"You overreact too much"

"No, I am being a concerned parent. What if she gets hurt?"

"Overprotective"

He glared at her.

She laughed.

…..

Rory opened her eyes and looked over at the empty side of the bed. Getting up, she pushed the covers down and walked into the next room, where she found Tristan sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey"

"Hi, Go back to sleep. You're sleeping for three now"

She smiled at him. "I would, but my husband isn't sleeping, makes me worried. What's going on?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. I was just thinking, Maybe we should buy a house"

"A house?"

"Yeah, we still have some money from you're trust fund and we also have mine. And we're both about to graduate in two months, and we'll be getting two kids. We need more room"

She looked around the apartment. It had been home for her for so long, but he was right, they needed more room, especially with two kids on the way. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Positive"

She smiled. "Ok, but I want this one to be closer to Star's Hollow"

"I'm sure we can find one in the town."

"Yeah!"

…..

4 months later

Rory made her way into the living room of the new house. She was 7 months pregnant and huge. The fact that she was carrying twins made it even more difficult to move, and she hated it.

She sat down on the recliner Tristan had unpacked for her to sit in so she would be comfortable as they moved their things into the new house.

It was a nice house, four bedrooms. Maggie had already started planning where her bed and dresser would go and what color her room would be painted. Pink, of course.

"'ory!" 2-year-old Matthew Danes ran in to greet his big sister.

"Hey Matt! How are you?"

"'ood! Mommy let me 'old 'elsey! He answered, referring to his 5 month old baby sister.

Rory laughed and pulled him onto her lap. "Oh really? Was it fun?"

"Yes! But she cwy a lot! I never sweep!"

"Well, that's what babies do! And pretty soon there will be two more babies!"

The little boy scowled. "Ew, no more babies!"

"You don't want to be an uncle?"

"No."

She laughed. "Where's our mother?"

"Outside, fwirting with the movin man"

"We have a moving man?"

"Oh Pregnant Daughter of mine!" Lorelai called into the new house as she carried her little girl, walking into the living room. "There you are!"

"Tristan hired moving guys?"

"No, they came with the big truck. I don't think they like me very much"

"That's probably because you're over 40 and you're flirting with them"

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her eldest daughter.

"Very mature" Rory retorted back to her.

"Stop being mean to Mommy. She hasn't had much sleep with her supposed precious new daughter"

"Aw, give Kelsey to her favorite sister" Rory held her arms out and Lorelai put the sleeping baby in them.

"You can have her. She'll help you with your new ones on the way"

"Ow. Well my new ones have a kicking habit. I need to go to the bathroom." Rory handed the little girl back to her mother and started walking to the bathroom.

"Huh. They already like your bladder. Fast learners"

More than a few minutes passed. Lorelai walked to the door, concerned. "Rory? Honey, is everything alright?"

"Mom?!" She heard a shaky voice from the other end. Lorelai opened the door to find Rory on the ground, holding her stomach. "Ow! Mom!"

"Oh My God! Tristan! Luke! Get in here! NOW!"

The two males ran in, panting.

"What is it?" Tristan asked. He immediately rushed to Rory's side,

Lorelai handed her youngest to Luke.

"We need to get her to a hospital"

"I'll call an ambulance." Lorelai pulled out her cell phone.

Rory rested her head against Tristan's chest "Tris…"

"Sssh" He shushed her. "It's okay. We'll get through this, just breathe."

She nodded and held onto him tighter as another pain shot through her.

…..

Tristan sat in the waiting room, the same one he'd been in more than enough times. Scoffing he stood up, once more and began to pace repeatedly. It'd been over an hour since he'd seen his wife, he was panicking. He didn't know who he was more worried about, Rory or his unborn kids. Maggie, Matt and Kelsey were all at the Gilmore's. Maggie had wanted to stay with him, thinking her new siblings were coming; he didn't have the heart to tell her what might have happened.

But more than anything else, he was scared.

Scared shitless.

He was scared he would lose the kids; he loved them too much already.

He was scared he would lose the kids, he wasn't sure Rory could go through that again.

He was scared Rory would want another divorce.

He was scared he would end up alone.

Sighing, he sat back down again, running a hand through his hair.

"Tristan?" Lorelai mumbled, sitting next to him. "Tristan, Hon, everything's going to be okay"

"You don't know that" He snapped. He sighed. "Sorry"

"It's okay. I promise, it's gonna be okay"

"How? How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. There's just something inside of me, call it a sixth sense or whatever, that's telling me it's gonna be okay"

"What if we lose them? I can't go through that again, Rory-"

"Rory Dugrey?" Tristan stood up, instantly walking to the doctor. The same one.

"Yes?" He answered his voice unsteady.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Your wife had a few complications, there was some minor bleeding but we stopped it. Unfortunately, in order to stop the bleeding we had to perform an emergency cesarean. Since the babies were not yet full term they are both now in incubators, if everything goes according to plan they should turn out fine, but, like in every case there is, we'll never know for sure."

"And my wife?"

"Is unconscious. Her vitals are good, but she needs her rest." He took a deep breath. "Now, Tristan, I told you last year that having kids would be difficult, I'm afraid that after this pregnancy, Rory will not be able to have any more kids."

Tristan nodded. "Thank you doctor"

"You can go and see your wife, you can see your two babies but you will not be able to touch them, for fear of transmitting any illnesses. We need them as healthy as possible"

"But I can see them?"

"Yes. You can see them. Rory is in room 334 and your newborns are in room 355. But, before you do anything else I suggest you name them." The doctor nodded and gave him a smile before walking away.

Tristan sighed and turned back to Lorelai. Lorelai nodded. "I heard. You go see your kids, we'll go see Rory"

Tristan smiled and walked, half ran, to 355.

"Can I help you, sir?" a Nurse asked him as he stepped into the room. He smiled at her, and was about to answer when he saw the two incubators, with a newborn in each. He slowly walked over, hovering over the two machines.

"Sir?" The nurse pushed.

Tristan turned back to her. "Oh, sorry, I'm the father."

She smiled and nodded at him. "Do you have any names picked out?"

Tristan hesitated while looking at his kids. "Yeah- Mackenna Paisley Dugrey and Alexander Lucas Dugrey"

"Those are wonderful names" She said, writing down on the clipboard in her hands.

He nodded. "Yes. For wonderful kids."

She smiled again before walking out the room.

Tristan turned back to the incubators when the door closed. It was hard for him to refrain from touching. They looked so small, sleeping soundly in there.

"Hey guys." He whispered. "It's your daddy. Listen, you guys gotta pull through this alright? Because I love you very very much and so does your mother. She's not here right now but she's sleeping and when she wakes up she'll be down here faster than the speed of light."

As expected, they didn't say anything. Just laid there, sleeping. Tristan smiled once more, and walked out of the room. It was time to see Rory.

……….

Hi. Sorry It took so long to update, my computer crashed and it took us awhile to get it fixed. Thanks for the patience.

Reviews would be lovely.

xoxoxox

Mary Jane


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

……

Rory opened her eyes. Groaning, she put her hand to her head. Headaches were not the best things in the world. She felt like she had a hangover. But that was impossible because she hadn't been drinking last night…..

Oh my god! Rory instantly sat up when she remembered exactly what had happened. My babies! She thought. She looked around the room, no one was there. She started to push the covers back when the door opened and Tristan walked in.

"Rory!"

"Oh my god, Tristan! What happened? How are the babies? Do we even have babies?"

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Yes, we have babies. Mackenna Paisley and Alexander Lucas. Just like we picked"

Rory smiled. "Where are they? Are they ok?"

"They are in incubators, because they were born so early. The incubators are helping them grow or whatever. But they will be fine when they come to be full-term. If everything goes according to plan"

Rory nodded. "How long has it been?"

"About a few weeks now. a month and a half and they will be full-term."

"I want to see them"

"I don't know, hold on, let me go get the doctor"

"Ok."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"umm...the doctor, when you got out of surgery told me that...umm you won't be able to have kids anymore. There were too many complications" He said.

Rory nodded slowly. Not sure how to react to this, she turned back to Tristan. He took in a deep breath and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

…..

Rory stared down at the two little human beings in the incubators. Her heart soared when she first saw them.

They looked so small when they were in there. So tiny, she wasn't sure they were human.

Lorelai held her hand as a few tears escaped and slid down her cheek. All she wanted to do was take them out and put them back in her womb. Because she was supposed to protect them. She was supposed to be their incubator. But she had failed. Again.

"This isn't your fault, Ror" Lorelai whispered. "You did the best you could. It's not you're fault. They're going to be fine"

Rory nodded. "I know. I just," She took a deep breath. "I just feel like I've failed them already as a mother. I didn't protect them enough, you know? I've failed them."

"No. Rory, you haven't failed them. I promise. They're too young to know what failure is anyways. You're their mother, they'll forgive you. I promise"

Lorelai pulled Rory into a tight embrace, providing one thing necessary: comfort.

They turned when the door opened and a doctor walked in. He smiled at Rory. "You must be the mother."

Rory nodded, smiling in pride. "Yeah, that's me"

He nodded, walking over to the incubators and grabbing their charts. "Well, everything seems to be in order. You're kids are doing just fine."

"How much longer do they have?"

"Well, until they come to be full-term which should be in a few more weeks, so not too long."

……..

Tristan sat on the couch watching the end of The Little Mermaid. Maggie, the young four year old was curled up on his lap, sleeping with her head against his chest. He carefully reached over and grabbed the remote, hitting the stop button. He picked Maggie up and carried her to her room, laying her down on the bed.

"Goodnight, Little Girl, I love you" He kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, closing the door slightly on his way.

He took a deep breath before walking to his own bedroom and laid down. He was tired. Very very tired. He hadn't slept well in a long time, and now, since Rory was awake and well, he knew he should try.

He had been so worried about her and the babies. He had hardly eaten. Lorelai had scolded him a couple weeks into the ordeal so he had gotten a bit of food, but not any rest. Now it was really catching up to him.

He closed his eyes and was instantly pulled into sleep.

…..

Rory sat impatiently in the wheel chair waiting for Tristan to complete her release forms. She sighed. She didn't want to be in the wheel chair. She could walk just fine. But it was hospital policy that all patients, fine or not, leave in a wheel chair.

So now she was mad. She sighed again.

"Rory, stop. I'm almost done with these; you'll be out of the wheel chair before you know it."

"Hurry up. I want to see Maggie."

"You just saw Maggie two hours ago."

"So? I'm her mother. I can see her whenever I want to."

Tristan shook his head as he returned to the question he was on.

Rory huffed again and stared at the ground.

"Ah! There they are!" Rory looked up to see Lorelai and Luke with Kelsey and Matt and Maggie running towards her.

"Mommy!"

"Rory!"

Maggie jumped onto her mothers lap and Rory hugged her tightly.

"Hey guys! How are you?"

"Good. I'm so excited for you to come home Mommy!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!" Lorelai chipped in.

"Me four, Kelsey's five" Luke added.

Rory laughed. "I guess I'm six then"

"Ok. Forms are done" Tristan announced, turning to Rory. "You ready?"

"Push forward servant"

"I'll let you get away with that one since you're in the wheelchair"

"Could you not come up with a comeback, Tristan?" Lorelai asked, walking beside them

Tristan just shook his head.

…….

"Mommy?" Maggie asked as Rory flipped through the channels on the TV. They were sitting on the couch, Maggie sitting on Rory's lap.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"When are the Twinkies coming home?"

"Twinkies?"

"Daddy said they were Twinkies"

"No, honey" Rory laughed. "Twins. Their twins"

"Oh. When will they get home?"

"I don't know munchkin, I don't know"

"I wish they would get here soon."

"yeah me too"

….

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

…….

Rory held Tristan's hand as they walked into the hospital once more. The nurses smiled at them, they smiled back. They were regulars here, splitting time between home and the hospital, they and Maggie spent most of their time here, talking to their newly added family members. A few weeks had passed and only a month was left. A fact that neither Tristan nor Rory neglected to remind themselves each day. Maggie was at Preschool, they had dropped her off on their way here.

They entered the elevators and pressed the button to the right floor. Each counting the seconds til they could see their kids. Tristan and Rory both talked to the little tikes each day. Telling them what awaited them when they decided it was time to come out of the incubators and into their parents' arms.

The second most visiting people were, of course, Lorelai and Luke. And the kids. Lorelai talked to them both, telling them exactly how to flirt with the opposite sex. Tristan, being the overprotective father that he was, told Lorelai on multiple occasions to stop. Lorelai being Lorelai, she didn't listen.

And the third most visiting person? Richard Gilmore. Yep, Richard stopped by once a week, and talked to his great-grandchildren. Read to them mostly, but talked to them as well. Emily called once in awhile but, Emily being Emily she didn't stop by. This didn't affect Rory or Lorelai. They had become used to it.

Chris had called and stopped by every now and then, but he had been busy. At least, that's what he said. Rory didn't let this bother her. The only she worried about was her off springs.

They turned the corner and stepped into the room. The doctor was in there, he turned when he saw them and smiled brightly.

"Dr. Jenson, Hi." Rory greeted.

"Hello guys. How are you today?"

"We're good. Yourself?"

Dr. Jenson nodded. "I'm doing pretty well."

"How are they?"

"They are doing just fine. You're kids are fighters, I tell ya. They grow fast. If they keep this up, they'll be ready for the world soon."

"How soon?" Rory asked, tentatively.

Dr. Jenson smiled at her. "A few weeks."

She beamed. "That's great."

"Yes it is."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're very welcome" He smiled and walked out.

Rory turned to Tristan and hugged him.

"Few more weeks!"

"Few more weeks" He repeated, beaming, holding her close.

…..

Even though those few more weeks felt like months, they soon ended. And soon enough, Rory and Tristan were holding their newborn babies.

Mackenna Paisley and Alexander Lucas.

"Oh, they're so adorable!" Lorelai exclaimed, looking over Rory's shoulder at Mackenna.

"They look exactly like Tristan"

"They have you're eyes" Tristan said, holding Alex.

"Hello Kenna! It's you're favorite Grandma Lorelai!" Lorelai called to her second granddaughter.

the door opened and Luke walked in, holding a year old Kelsey, Matt and Maggie running straight in.

"Let me see 'em! Let me see my broder and sider!" Maggie yelled, jumping up and down.

Rory laughed and bent down. "Maggie, meet you're new sister, Mackenna. Mackenna, meet you're big sister Maggie"

"Hi Mackenna! I'm your sider! I'm going to teach you everything you know! Daddy can take care of Alex 'cause no one likes boys! They have cooties!"

"That's my girl! Mackenna, you listen to your sister!" Tristan exclaimed.

…..

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rory held the newborn baby to her chest while feeding her. It was one am in the morning. She was exhausted. But Mackenna and Alex needed their bottles. And besides, how could she possibly be tired when there was a baby this cute in her arms? It was impossible.

They had been home for a couple weeks now and life was returning to normal. Maggie ran in here every day after school and told her new brother and sister how her day at school went. She told them every l little detail, she didn't even tell Rory and Tristan how much she told Mackenna and Alex.

After a couple minutes, the baby girl was sound asleep. Rory carefully got up, holding the baby close and walked over to the crib. She laid her down next to her brother, kissed them both goodnight and walked to the bed, climbing in next to a shirtless Tristan who pulled her in close the minute she laid down.

….

Rory opened her eyes to the sweet smell of the hot coffee Tristan was holding under nose. She smiled and sat up, giving him a kiss that was a little more than a good morning kiss.

"Mmmmh. Good morning to you too." Tristan greeted, returning the kiss.

Rory grinned and took a sip of her coffee. "This is good. Is this from Luke's?"

Tristan scowled. "You know, I'm a little insulted that you think I can't make good coffee."

Rory raised her eyebrows.

Tristan sighed. "Yeah, it's from Luke's."

"Ah! I knew it!"

"We can't get anything by you."

"Nope." She grinned at him, he laughed. "What time is it?"

"It's about nine."

She scowled. "Twins?"

"Have been fed and are sleeping soundly."

She smiled. "Good boy."

He laughed. "Come on." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. "Maggie wants to see her mommy."

They walked into the kitchen where Maggie was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. Well actually she was just looking at the letters, trying to see if she could read.

Rory sat down next to her, after kissing her on the forehead. "Good Morning sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to teach myself to read." Maggie answered.

"Oh? And how is that going?"

"Good. I know what it says!"

"What?"

"It says," The little girl paused. "Are you ready for this, mommy?"

Rory laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am definitely ready."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Ok. It says: All mommies should give their favorite daughters coffee!"

Rory cocked her head back and laughed. "Oh Mags, have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Not enough!"

Tristan laughed as he walked over. "She is exactly like you, you know that?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way daddy!"

"No way!"

…

Rory opened the door to the Inn and walked in. She had Mackenna and Maggie for the day while Tristan had Alex. She walked to the check in desk, where Michel was standing writing something down.

"Please tell me you didn't bring those…children." Michel greeted, not looking up.

"Hi Michel!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Oh dear God."

Rory laughed. "Hi Michel, how are you?"

"Oh, just fine now that you've brought you're lovely offspring's." He replied.

"Is Mom here?"

"Kitchen. And please, don't forget this one." He pointed to Maggie who was staring up at him, smiling.

"Oh come on Michel! You know I can't take the girls back into the kitchen! Just watch them for like two seconds, I'll be right back!"

Michel grumbled something incoherent as Rory set the baby carrier down and walked back into the kitchen.

"Rory!" Sookie exclaimed upon seeing the young woman walk into the kitchen. Lorelai right behind her, she embraced Rory in a tight hug.

"Hey Sookie! How are you?"

"I'm good, now where are those twins?"

"I only have Mackenna and Maggie with me today, Alex went with Tris. Michel is watching them."

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Sookie left the room in search for the young children.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at Rory. "You left your children with Michel?"

"I can't bring Maggie in here! She'd hurt herself!"

Lorelai smiled. "Okay. How's the newbie's going?"

Rory slouched, sitting down on a stool. "Tiring. I forgot how much they like to wake me up in the morning."

"Yeah, it's payback for what you did to me."

Rory glared at her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm just glad Kelsey's two now so I don't have to worry about it."

"You haven't had to worry about it for awhile now."  
The older woman smiled. "You're right. I haven't"

Rory sighed. "Maybe I should give Kenna and Alex over to you so you can remember."

"No that's okay. I'm sure they do this because they love you very much."

"Yeah." Rory scoffed. "Maybe I can convince Tristan to do it. After all, I'm the one who had to give birth, he should be the one to wake up in the morning."

"Good luck with that."

Rory smiled. "Come on; let's go check on you're granddaughters."

They walked out of the room and went to find the young kids and Sookie.

….

Tristan sat with Alex under the tree at the park. They were in his favorite park, the one he used to come to when he was a kid, in Hartford and he was rocking the baby carrier back and forth, trying to get Alex to close his beautiful eyes and sleep.

He heard footsteps and looked up, disbelieving who he saw. He hadn't seen her since Maggie was born, well even before that.

He took a deep breath and looked down. "Hello Jennifer. How may I help you?"

She bit her lip. "Hi. I just saw you from across the street and thought I would come and say hello."

Tristan scowled. "Why? I haven't talked to you in more then four years!"

She pursed her lips together and closed her eyes. "Tristan, you may have made a mistake but you are still my younger brother."

Tristan scoffed, shaking his head. "That's where you're wrong Jen. We're not family anymore. As far as I'm concerned, we never were."

She sighed. "Tristan, We only wanted what was best for you"

"Well then you did good, because getting away from you guys was the best thing to happen to me since Rory and the kids."

"Kids?"

"Yeah. Kids." He stood up, picking the now sleeping Alex's baby carrier up. "Don't ever talk to me again. We're not family. Don't try and say hi. I won't respond. And neither will Rory."

He didn't look back as he walked away.

…..

Rory set the pink baby carrier on the counter of the kitchen before walking into the living room and laying the sleeping Maggie on the couch.

Tristan walked downstairs, meeting her in the kitchen.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She smiled, but the smile faded at the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Tristan sighed as he picked up the sleeping Mackenna, carrying her upstairs and into their nursery. Rory followed close behind.

"Ran into Jennifer at the park." He informed her, shutting the door.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Just had a nasty conversation, that's all."

Rory nodded and pulled him in for a hug, laying her down on his shoulder as he held her tightly. "I love you, Tristan."

He sighed and pulled back, looking into her blue eyes. "I love you too. I just have a feeling this isn't the last of her."

….

Ok. Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy.

Actually, that's a lie. I just haven't had the energy.

Reviews would make me happy happy happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Gilmore Girls would not be ending.

……

Rory took a sip of her coffee as she pushed the stroller. Maggie was walking next to her; Tristan was at a job interview for a architecture company. It was morning, about nine a.m. They had stopped by Luke's for breakfast and then decided to go for a walk around the town, because Maggie had decided that the twins needed a tour of their new home.

"..And that's Doose's Market, the owner is crazy, that's what Mommy says..." Maggie told the three-month-old twins who were pretty content in their strollers. Rory smiled at her elder daughter. She loved it when it was just her and the kids, she loved being a mom and being responsible for the life of an innocent child.

"Rory!"

Rory turned and was surprised to see none other than Jennifer Dugrey running towards her. She bit her lip, not sure of what to do. She and Jennifer used to be really close, before Rory got pregnant with Maggie. Rory was not only shocked, but hurt, when Jennifer stopped talking to her because of the pregnancy.

"Hi Jennifer." Rory said curtly.

"Hi Rory."

"What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…I don't know. I feel bad about everything."

"Good. You should feel bad."

"I know. I just…"

"No, Jennifer. We're not gonna be friends again. You hurt me, when you said I had ruined Tristan's life. I mean, you knew how much I loved him, how much I still love him, and yet you decided that I got pregnant because I wanted to trap him. How could you think that?"

"I know. I made a mistake, and I'm so sorry. But my father-"

"You're father? You're _father?_ You're father has been against me since Tristan and I started dating, don't you think he was just trying to turn you against me? And you know what, you under-estimating me isn't even the biggest problem. Not only did you hurt me, but you hurt Tristan. Your own brother. He needed you to support him and you didn't. Sorry isn't going to work this time."

Rory turned and walked away, leaving the woman standing there.

….

Tristan was home when Rory and the kids arrived. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

"Hey." Rory greeted as she walked in. Maggie jumped on Tristan's lap, hugging him.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey bumble-bee. How was your walk?"

"Good. Mom yelled at some lady."

Tristan looked up at Rory, raising his eyebrows.

"Guess who decided to stop by?"

"Uhh…"

"You're lovely sister."

Tristan sighed, scowling. "Great. Just freakin great."

Rory sat next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Twins fall asleep?"

Rory nodded. "Maggie was giving them a tour and they fell asleep after Al's Pancake World. How was you're interview?"

"Good. I think. They're gonna call and let me know."

"Waiting is the hardest part."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tristan kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maggie grabbed the remote from the coffee table and situated herself on Tristan's lap, laying her head on his chest before turning the TV on.

"What are we going to watch, Mags?" Rory asked.

"Spongebob."

Tristan groaned. "Can we please watch a more…sensible movie?"

Maggie frowned. "Spongebob is sensible, daddy!"

Rory chuckled. "Yeah, Tris, Didn't you know?"

"Forgive me for wanting to watch something else."

Maggie put one hand to her chin and the other to her hip, deep in thought. "Okay, Daddy," She said, after a minute. "You are forgiven."

Tristan and Rory laughed.

….

Two hours later had Rory and Tristan propped up against each other on the couch, Maggie sleeping across their laps with Spongebob on the TV and the twins sleeping in their play pens next to the couch.

Rory looked around at her kids. _Her _kids. Smiling, she turned to Tristan who smiled back at her.

"We did it."

"Did what?" He asked, scowling in confusion.

"We made it, we made our lives. Now look what's come of it." She spread her arm out, towards their three young kids.

Tristan smiled, agreeing. "Three beautiful children."

"I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

He kissed her nose, then her mouth. "You have no idea."

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
